Das vierte Zeitalter I: Der Weg nach Arnor
by Rumil89
Summary: Diese geschichte spielt etwas mehr als tausendfünfhundert Jahre nach dem Ringkrieg und in ersterlinie geht es um einen Nachkommen Aragorns. Reviews sind immer willkommen.
1. Prolog

Nach der Vernichtung des einen Ringes lebten die Völker von Mittelerde in Frieden. Die beiden Reich Gondor und Arnor erlebten lange Jahre eine neue Blüte und der Ruhm der Dunedain war erneuert. Auch nach dem Tot Elessars und seines Sohnes Eldarion Herrschte der Friede weiter und die Könige aus dem Haus Telcontar hielten das Andenken ihrer Vorfahren in Ehren. Zur Zeit des dritten Königs aber wurde der Friede gestört als die Haradrim plötzlich das Südliche Königreich überfielen. Doch ihr Angriff schlug fehl. Teils durch die Waffengewallt Gondors und auch durch die Macht des Palantire mit dessen Hilfe den Elessars Erben von Zeit zu Zeit gebrauchten. Nach diesem Zwischenfall, schlug Gondor zurück und die Haradrim wurden vernichtend Geschlagen.

Danach gab es den langen Frieden der über Tausend Jahre währte. Die Hobbits gerieten in Gondor wieder füllig in Vergessenheit und blieben somit unbehelligt. Die Elben waren vollständig aus Mittelerde verschwunden und die Zwerge hielten sich in ihren Königreichen unter den Bergen verborgen. Und das, nicht ohne Grund.

Denn die Könige von Gondor und Arnor wurden mit der Zeit immer selbst herrlicher und wie einst Numenor wuchs mit ihrer Macht auch der Wille nach mehr Macht und größeren Reichen. Als ungefähr tausend Jahre seit der Vernichtung des einen Ringes vergangen waren, versuchte Eldarion II von Gondor und Arnor, Rohan in sein Herrschaftsgebiet einzuverleiben in dem versuchte König Theodred zu überreden die Hand seiner Tochter einzigen Erbin des Königreichs Rohan, Eldarions Sohn, Eckthelion zu gewähren. Als der König von Rohan ablehnte, war Eldarion zornig. Denn die Könige von Gondor waren Stolz geworden und gegen ihre Wünsche gab es normalerweise keine Widerrede. Die Antwort auf die Abweisung des Königs von Rohan war, das Gondor mit dem Säbel rasselte in dem es an den Grenzen zu Rohan Truppen aufmarschieren ließ und die Truppen in Isengart verstärkte.

Mit der Zeit wurde die Situation immer gefährlicher und ein Vorwand reichte schon um die Einstigen Verbündeten auf einander zu hetzen. Der sollte schneller kommen als viele dachten. Während eines Patrouillenritts zweier Gondorianer kamen beide ums Leben. Wer und warum auf sie geschossen hatte wurde nie geklärt. Doch entscheidend war das sie auf dem Gebiet Rohans zu Tode gekommen waren. Das alleine war schon, für Gondor, Anlass genug um Rohan den Krieg zu erklären. Ein Krieg in dem Eorls Erben verzweifelt um ihre Unabhängigkeit Kämpften, doch der Militärischenübermacht von Gondor und Arnor nicht gewachsen waren. Durch die Macht der Palantire war es Rohan Unmöglich einen Angriff durch zuführen der den Herrschern in Minas Arnor verborgen geblieben wäre. Doch dauerte dieser Krieg über zwei Jahre und viele hundert Männer ließen ihr Leben. Zu letzt aber, nach der Entscheidenden Schlacht in der Ebene vor Edoras, zogen die Truppe Eldarions II in die Hauptstadt Rohans ein. König Theodred von Rohan war in dieser Schlacht erschlagen worden und Morwen, seine Tochter, floh mit einigen aus ihrem Volk und den letzten Resten von Rohans Heer besiegt nach Norden und vermischte sich mit den Beorningern die sich, nachdem die Elben alle von dort fort waren, im Grünwald und in Thranduils Hallen nieder gelassen hatten.

Für Eldarion II war es ein großer Sieg und er sah bei diesem gerne über die gefallenen hinweg deren Gebeine nun Wind und Wetter von Rohans Ebenen ausgeliefert waren. Er selber hatte kaum an den Schlachten teilgenommen und seine Armee von hinten heraus befehligt. Nach seinem Sieg hatte er in Rohan einen ihm treuen Verwalter eingesetzt und zu einer Provinz seines Reiches gemacht. Seine Gedanken, glitten nach Osten und Süden.

Nach Eldarion II, wurde Eckthelion König und er war von gleichem Schlag wie sein Vater. Nur wurde er noch Eitler und Selbstherrlicher und wie sein Vater führte auch er einen blutigen Krieg, nur Kämpfte er mit den Haradrim, den alten Feinden Gondors. Diese hatten sich, aus Sorge um die Expansionen Gondors, mit den Korsaren aus Umbar verbündet. Der Krieg dauerte fünf lange Jahre und am Ende lagen Umbar und Harads Hauptstadt in Schutt und Asche. Nicht wenige der Korsaren und Haradrim wurden zu Sklaven gemacht und mussten mithelfen Minas-Ithil wieder aufzubauen, das einst Minas Morgul genannt worden war nach dem sich Nazgul dort nieder gelassen hatten und von Elessar, nach dem Ringkrieg, zerstört worden war. Kaum einer der Sklaven kamen je wieder in seine Heimat.

Nach Eckthelions Tot vergingen rund zweihundert Jahre ehe Gondor auch Rhun überfiel und es sich einverleibte. Dieser Feldzug wurde von Tarcalion angeführt und brachte diesem den Beinamen Ostling-Fäller ein. Nach diesem Sieg stand der ganze Süden Mittelerdes unter der Herrschaft Gondors und das Reich stand auf dem Höhe Punkt seiner Pracht und Macht.

Doch während all dieser Ereignisse hatte sich kaum einer der Könige um Arnor, das Nördliche Königreich gekümmert. Sie vertrauten auf ihren Truchsess in Fornost, doch auch aus dem Nördlichen Königreich waren immer wieder Truppen und Vorräte gerufen worden. Durch die andauernden Kriege waren viele Männer Arnors umgekommen und so kam es dass das Nördliche Königreich immer weiter verfiel und mit ihm die Prachtvollenbauten und Standbilder. Dann kam es das Barahir der Truchsess Arnors, zur des Königs Tar-Minasthir III, des Enkels von Tarcalion, der Sorgen um Arnor müde wurde und starb. Der Dunadan war über hundertsechzig Jahre alt geworden. Ihm verdankte der Norden noch eine letzte Friedens- und Blütezeit. Barahir wurde feierlich in den Hügelgräberhöhen beigesetzt und die Bewohner Arnors trauerten sehr um ihn, doch hinterließ er keinen Erben und in Minas-Arnor schenkte man dem Problem das sich nun ergab, keine Beachtung.

Der Norden aber zerfiel weiter und schon bald kehrten die alten Schrecknisse wieder zurück die aus Saurons und Morgoths Tagen noch übrig waren. Orks stiegen aus dem Nebelgebirge herab, Wölfe streiften hungrig durch die Wälder und Trolle kamen aus den kalten Einöden von Forodwaith. All diese dunklen Geschöpfe hatten lange auf ihre Stunde gewartet die sie nun bekommen sahen. Und niemand war vor ihnen sicher. Doch verteidigten die letzten Reste der Dunedain und der Armee Arnors noch immer das Auenland, Bree und Fornost, doch Amon Sul war verlassen.

Im Süden nahm das Unheil auch seinen Lauf. Denn Earendur der Sohn Tar-Minasthirs III hatte Zwillingssöhne. Schon zu Earendurs Lebzeiten begannen beide um die Krone zu Streiten. Die Gesetzte besagte zwar das immer der ältere das Zepter übernahm, doch wollte Elessar II nicht dulden das sein Bruder Meneldir die Macht ergriff. Meneldir aber wollte die Macht nicht teilen. Als dann auch noch Earendur, während einer Reise in den Süden, von Haradrim Rebellen bei einem Hinterhalt, erschlagen wurde, erklärten sich beide zum König. Meneldir nahm Minas-Arnor zum Sitz und Elessar II, Minas-Ithil. Da beide Anspruch auf das ganze Reich erhoben war der Bürgerkrieg unvermeidlich.

Dieser dauerte sieben Jahre. Da beide Seiten einen der Sehenden Steine besaßen, war der gebrauch dieser Unmöglich da beide ja mit dem jeweiligen anderen Verbindung hielt. Der Bürgerkrieg war brutal und unzählige Menschen in Gondor und seinen Provinzen ließen ihr Leben. Doch erkannten beide Parteien langsam dass sie sich nur selbst schwächten. Um die unterdrückten Völker weiter hin ruhig zu halten und den jeweiligen Macht erhalt zu sichern, schlossen beide Seiten einen Frieden. Doch das alte Reich blieb gespalten und zwei neue Reiche wurden begründet.

Meneldir nannte seines: Gondor das West-Reich, während Elessar II sein Gebiet: Ithil, das Ost-Reich nannte. Alle Länder die Westlich des Anduin lagen gehörten Meneldir und alle Länder die Östlich des Anduin lagen, Elessar II aber da war noch Osgiliath. Die einstige Hauptstadt des alten Reiches war auf beiden Seiten des Anduin erbaut worden.

Um einen weiteren Konflikt zu vermeiden, bestimmten die beiden Könige, Osgiliath zum neutralen Ort. Es war die einzige Stadt im ganzen Süden von Mittelerde an dem noch Menschen der zerstrittenen Königreiche sich begegnen konnten. Dennoch, der Friede blieb angespannt.

So waren, ohne das ein Dunkler Herrscher hätte eingreifen müssen, die Menschen von neuem gespalten und Uneins. Hochmut, Gier und Zorn hatten auch die Erben Aragorns, dem Erben Isildurs vergiftet und entzweit. Von neuem war der Schatten auf Mittelerde gefallen.

A/N:

Aragorn hat sein Haus, das er begründet hat Telcontar genant. Zumindest ist das einer Text stelle in die Rückkehr des Königs zu entnehmen.

Minas-Thirit hieß zur Zeit der Linie von Anarions Erben Minas-Arnor und wurde dann, als die Ringgeister in Minas-Morgul ihren sitz nahmen in Minas-Thirit umbenannt.


	2. Kapitel1

_Man schrieb das Jahr 1521 des vierten Zeitalters. Der Bürgerkrieg im südlichen Königreich der Menschen war beendet doch das alte Reich war und blieb gespalten. Da die Macht der beiden Könige durch den Krieg geschwächt war, kam es in einigen Teilen der beiden Reiche zu Aufständen. Doch diese wurden brutal und blutig niedergeschlagen. Vor allem aber in Rohan und Harad gab es Rebellion. Somit waren beide Herrscher zu sehr damit beschäftigt ihre innere Unruhe zu beenden als auf die Hilferufe aus Arnor zu achten. Doch nicht nur Aufruhr herrschte. In den Ursprünglichen Gebieten des alten Reiches herrschte eine große Kriegsmüdigkeit und somit war auch kaum einer geneigt sein Ohr für die Hilfe rufe zu öffnen._

Amandil ging durch die Straßen von Osgiliath, das er sich zu seiner Vorübergehenden Heimat gemacht hatte. Der hoch gewachsene, dunkel Haarige Mann hatte leichten Bartwuchs und Graue Augen. Ursprünglich lebte er in Süd-Ithilien und entsprang einer Adels Familie die große Felder besessen hatte. Ein angenehmes leben hatte er gehabt und war wie alle adeligen Kinder gut in der Bildung und Kampf unterwiesen worden. Er hatte drei Brüder gehabt und war auch einer jungen Frau versprochen worden. Ja, er hatte ein gutes Leben gehabt. Doch das lag hinter ihm und war vorbei.

Ein Schatten zog über sein Gesicht als er, wie so oft seit er hier lebte, zu einer der Brücken ging und sich dort auf das Geländer zu lehnen und trübe in das Wasser des Anduin zu blicken. Sein ganzes früheres Leben, mit all seinen damaligen Hoffnungen und Träumen war dahin. zerstört in einem Bürgerkrieg der noch gar nicht so lange zurück lag. Ein Bürgerkrieg der das mächtige Königreich des Südens spaltete. Er selber war für das Reich Ithil in den Krieg gezogen, als Anführer einer Gruppe Waldläufer. Seine Brüder hatten die offene Schlacht gewählt. Sein älterer Bruder war bei der Reiterei gewesen und seine beiden jüngeren bei den Fußsoldaten. Während sein älterer Bruder, verletzt aus dem Krieg zurückgekehrt war, waren seine beiden anderen Brüder ums leben gekommen. Dies alles hatte Amandils Herz verbittert. Doch als er aus dem aus dem Krieg heimgekehrt war fand er sein Haus nieder gebrannt vor, seine Verlobte war tot und sein Bruder hatte sich denn letzten Rest des Besitzes angeeignet. Dies alles verbitterten Amandil nur noch mehr. Mit dem was er noch hatte war er nach Osgiliath gegangen. Der endgültigen Spaltung des alten Reiches den Rücken kehrend.

Wieso hatte es soweit kommen müssen? Amandil hatte die Geschichte des alten Gondors studiert und wusste das es einst anders war. Vor sehr langer Zeit hatten die Könige noch an ihr Volk gedacht und sich um es gekümmert wie Väter um ihre Kinder. Der Mann aus Süd-Ithilien war sich sicher, das irgendein dunkler Wille dies alles herbeigeführt hatte, der in der Welt umging. Ein Schatten aus längst vergangenen altern, von dem man vergessen hatte dass es ihn gibt.

Och das spielte keine Rolle mehr. Amandil hatte sich geschworen nie wieder für die Südlichen Königreiche der Menschen in den Krieg zu ziehen und er hatte das Ewige Dunkel auf sich herab gerufen wenn er sein Wort brach.

Er seufzte und ging wieder in seine Wohnstätte zurück. Er hatte in der Taverne: _Die Siebensterne_ vorübergehend eine bleibe gefunden. Er sah kurz auf zu dem Schild hoch, dass über dem Eingang hing. Amandil sah wieder nach vorne und trat ein. Der Wirt hinter dem Tresen, kannte ihn als den Gelehrten Amandil, Tuors Sohn. Doch selbst dieser scheinbar arglose Mann wusste oder ahnte, das Amandil im Krieg gekämpft hatte und eigentlich nur in Osgiliath war, weil er woanders hätte weiter im Heer bleiben müssen oder aber weil er anders wo nirgends hin konnte.

Aber damit war Amandil nicht der einzige. Osigliath war voller Menschen die entweder desertiert, geflohen oder dort gestrandet waren. In dieser Taverne nun hatten sich überwiegend Menschen aus Ithilien und Süd-Gondor niedergelassen. Aber hier und da sah man auch Menschen aus den Unterjochten Provinzen. Doch diese waren die Seltenheit und zu meist waren es ehemalige Rebellen die es irgendwie geschafft hatten sich bis zum einzigen neutralen Ort im Süden durch zu schlagen. Zu meist wurden beide Tore steht von Vorposten bewacht um flüchtige Aufständische daran zu hindern Osgiliath zu betreten.

Aufgrund dieses Zustroms von Menschen war Osgiliath, das noch bis vor wenigen Jahren wegen dem Bürgerkrieg verlassen war, wieder stark bevölkert. Doch dieses Exil war alles andere als angenehm. Der Platz wurde langsam knapp und wegen der verschiedenen Menschen Gruppen und erst recht war die Gefahr groß das es zu Handgemengen kam. Um dies zu vermeiden war das tragen von Waffen in der Öffentlichkeit untersagt. Außer bei jenen die, die Stadt verlassen oder betreten wollten.

Doch nun setzte sich der Mann an einen Tisch in der nähe eines Fensters nahe der Straße. Amandil hatte sich mit der Situation abgefunden. Er hatte sich abfinden müssen. Als dann die Abendglocke im großen Turm läutete ging die Tür wieder auf und Amandil seufzte. Es war also mal wieder soweit. Vielleicht sollte er sein Zimmer aufsuchen. In der Eingangstür standen drei junge Frauen. Alle waren recht hübsch, hatten reine Kleidung und die Haare gekämmt. Doch Amandil wusste das dies alles nur dazu diente um Interessenten anzulocken. Bei besagten Frauen handelte es sich nämlich um Dirnen. Sogar eine aus Rhun war unter ihnen.

Alle betraten nun die Taverne, der Hausherr war gerade im Hinterzimmer. Während die beiden anderen sich an bereits stark angetrunkenen Männern zuwandten, ging die Frau aus Rhun zielstrebig auf Amandil zu, setzte ihr verführerischstes lächeln auf und platzierte sich auf seinen Chos.

„Nun, starker Mann? Hättet ihr Interesse euch bisschen zu erfreuen? Sei es auch nur für diese Nacht?" Sie sah ihn mit ihren fast schwarzen Mandelaugen direkt an. Während sie sprach, bewegten sich ihre schlanken Finger über sein Gesicht. Doch Amandil kannte dieses Spiel bereits. Es war nicht das erste Mal das sie es bei ihm versuchte. Sie schien es als eine art Herausforderung zu sehen ihn zu Verführen. Doch Amandil neigte leicht den Kopf.

„Verzeiht, aber ich bin nicht angetrunken genug um mich von euch so verführen zu lassen. Also solltet ihr es bei einem anderen zahlfreudigem Interessenten. Ich bin mir sicher euch wäre sonst keiner hier abgeneigt." Diese Frau schien wohl nicht aufgeben zu wollen. Sie fing an, an Amandils Hemd ihr Werk zu beginnen, doch das ging dem Mann zu weit. Der sonst so umgängliche Gondorianer packte grob das rechte Handgelenk und stieß, die Dirne von sich weck.

„Ich hatte mich wohl nicht ganz klar ausgedrückt. Ich habe kein Interesse an euch. Nun geht, bevor der Wirt zurück kehrt und euch alle hinaus jagt.", sagte er im scharfen, kalten Ton. Tatsächlich stand er kurz davor auf zu stehen. Die Rhunin war auf so eine Reaktion nicht vorbereitet und so war es klar dass sie zu Boden gefallen war. Nun sah sie erschrocken zu Amandil auf. Dieser sah sie nun kalt an was bereits genügte um sie davon ziehen zu lassen.

------------

Am westlichen Haupttor von Osgiliath in des schritt ein junger Mann ein und sah sich um. Er war wie ein reisender gekleidet, hatte lange dunkelbraune haare, dunkelblaue Augen, war Bartlos, hoch gewachsen und mit einem Langschwert und einem gebogenem Dolch bewaffnet. Manch einer glaubte auch er sei ein Bürgerkriegsveteran der nun des Kriegsdienstes müde war doch er war es nicht. Nein, er war ein Mann von hohem Rang. Eigentlich war er rechtens der Fürst von Dol Amroth, doch hatte er sich von diesem Titel abgewandt. Seit dem Ende des Ringkriegs hatten das Fürstentum des Schwanes an Bedeutung zugenommen und standen stets hoch in der Gunst der Könige der Flügelkrone. Der Höhe Punkt war damit erreicht das, rund dreihundert Jahre nach Elessar I, der König seine Tochter mit dem Fürsten von Dol Amroth vermählte. So kam es das dieses Adelsgeschlecht mit dem Haus der Könige verwandt war und somit saß der Fürst von Dol Amroth immer unter den Räten des Königs.

Als aber der Schatten über dem Königreich dichter wurde versuchten die Fürsten immer wieder das Herz des Königs mit Klugheit zu bessern. Doch all ihre Bemühungen den Krieg mit Rohan zu verhindern schlugen fehl. Von der Zeit an sanken die Fürsten von Dol Amroth immer mehr die Gunst der Könige da Sie stets gegen die gewaltigen Kriege waren und als der Bürgerkrieg ausbrach weigerten sich Turambar, der Fürst von Dol Amroth, für Meneldir in den Krieg zu ziehen. Meneldir war erbost und entließ Turambar, doch wagte er es nicht gegen den Fürsten von Dol Amroth vor zu gehen da sich dieses Haus im Volke noch immer großer Beliebtheit erfreute.

Doch als der Bürgerkrieg zu ende war da kam ein Unglück über die Familie. Zu erst starb die Frau des Fürsten und dann auch Turambar selber. Wie sich heraus stellte waren beide ermordet worden doch wagte es niemand den König zu beschuldigen. Der Fürst von Dol Amroth hatte einen Sohn, den er Elendil genannt hatte und nun schritt dieser, gerade erst zum Mann erwachsene, durch das Tor von Osgiliath. An seiner rechten Hand hatte er ein wertvolles Erbstück seines Hauses. Den Ring Barahirs, der in den Besitz seines Hauses gekommen war als sich die Tochter von Tar-Minasthir I mit dem Fürsten von Dol Amroth vermählt hatte.

Er ging auf die andere Seite des Anduin und fand sich dann ebenfalls in der Taverne: _Die Siebensterne_, ein. Mittlerweile war der Besitzer zurückgekehrt und hatte sämtliche Dirnen, unter Androhung von Schlägen, hinaus gejagt. Darüber war Elendil froh, denn er war nicht erpicht darauf zu speisen während ihm eine Dirne immer wieder ihre Dienste anbot.

„Verzeiht. Ist es möglich hier eine Unterkunft zu finden?" Der Wirt nickte.

„Natürlich Herr, nennt mir euren Namen und ich gebe euch den Schlüssel." Der Mann sah Elendil prüfend an und, Elendil war klar das ihm trauen konnte aber dennoch.

„Thorongil ist mein Name." Der Wirt nickte langsam. Es war klar dass er Elendil nicht glaubte aber er schrieb den Namen dennoch in sein Gäste buch und gab ihm den Schlüssel für eine Kammer.

„Gleich die Treppe hoch, vierte Tür rechts." Elendil bezahlte, verneigte sich leicht und ging dann die Treppe hinauf. Dort ging er in besagte Kammer und legte dort seine Waffen ab und ging zurück. Dann setzte er sich an einen Tisch und sah sich um. Diese Leute die hier saßen waren alle von leid geprägt und voller Wut auf die Könige. Gewiss würden sie alle niemals wieder für einen der beiden Könige in den Krieg ziehen. Auch Elendil war einer der sich niemals auf die Seite von einem der beiden Reiche stellen würde. Doch als er seine Mahlzeit erhielt speiste er. Doch selbst über seiner Mahlzeit war in Gedanken.


	3. Kapitel2

Amandil hatte sich wieder beruhigt und achtete nun auf den Mann der erneut eingetreten war. Amandil sah ihn sich genau an. Die Haltung und der gang waren Stolz und aufrecht aber zu gleich nicht Arrogant oder Anmaßend. Der Waldläufer war überrascht. Für ihn war es offensichtlich, wenn auch nicht für andere, das dieser Mann von hohem Rang war. Doch woher könnte er kommen? Amandil wusste es nicht. Eigentlich hatten sich die Adeligen der beiden neuen Reiche bereits zu Anfang mit ihren Herrschern gut gestellt.

Aber dieser wohl nicht. Der Mann aus Süd-Ithilien hob seinen Humpen und trank, ohne seinen Blick von dem Neuankömmling zu nehmen. Er wusste nicht wer er war oder was er hier tat aber Amandil entschloss sich es heraus zu finden. Er wartete bis der Mann mit seiner Suppe fertig war und erhob sich dann um zu ihn zu gehen.

Elendil hatte zu ende gespeist und setzte gerade an etwas zu trinken als einer der Gäste auf ihn zukam. Wer dieser recht hoch gewachsene Mann wusste er nicht doch schien er an Interesse an einem Gespräch zu haben. Also setzte er wieder seinen Humpen ab und wartete.

Amandil setzte sich und betrachtete seinen gegenüber einen kurzen ehe er zu sprechen Begann.

„Ich grüße euch. Doch wer seid ihr? Ich habe euch noch nie in Osgiliath gesehen." Amandil sah, seinen Gegenüber erneut prüfend an. Tatsächlich sah er wie einer aus der aus einem Wohlhabenden Haus stammte.

Elendil sah nun, seinen Gegenüber nun selber Prüfend an. Elendil konnte sehen das dieser Mann bereits einiges erlebt hatte. Auch wenn nicht jeder über diese Gabe besaß doch Elendil konnte aus den Gesichtern von Menschen lesen und vieles erkennen. Man sagte dies sei ein Erbteil des Blutes der Numenorer das in den Adern der Könige und einiger Fürsten floss. Doch hatte der Stolz auf das Blut von Numenor viele Hochmütig und selbstherrlich gemacht, nicht nur das Königshaus.

„Ihr Fragt wer ich bin und nennt mir nicht euren eigenen Namen? Ich werde euch meinen Namen und meine Absichten die mich nach Osgiliath geführt haben nicht preisgeben solange ihr mir nicht die euren genannt habt." Elendil hatte zu der zeit keine Gründe seinem gegen über zu trauen, da dieser womöglich ein Spion oder Attentäter war.

Auf Amandils Gesicht zeichnete sich ein grimmiges lächeln ab. Dieser Mann war vorsichtig und Amandil war sich sicher das er sich nicht unter seinem richtigen Namen in der Taverne ein quartiert hatte.

„Sehr gut, ihr habt eure Lektionen wohl gut gelernt. Nun denn ich werde euch meinen Namen nennen und ihr den eueren. Euren wahren und versucht nicht mich zu belügen. Ich werde es merken. Ich bin Amandil und Ihr?" nun war er gespannt ob sein gegenüber nun antwortete.

Elendil sah Amandil ernst an. Doch erkannte er dass der Mann ihm gegenüber die Wahrheit sagte. Dennoch, erzögerte. Denn eigentlich hatte er sein früheres Leben hinter sich lassen wollen. Doch dann beugte er sich leicht nach vorne.

„Ich bin Elendil, Turambars Sohn. Und falls es für meine Worte eines Beweis bedarf….", damit hob er die rechte Hand und wies Barahirs Ring vor. Das war Amandil beweis genug und sein Gesicht erhellte sich.

„Ich grüße euch Herr. Doch was tut ihr hier?", erkundigte sich nun der Mann aus Süd-Ithilien. Wie viele aus dem Volk ehrte auch Amandil das Haus der Schwanenfürsten von Dol Amroth. Nicht zuletzt weil sie versucht hatten den Bürgerkrieg zu verhindern. Elendil seufzte.

„Ich bin hier um den Meuchelmördern meiner Eltern zu entkommen. Ich werde nicht mehr nach Dol Amroth zurückkehren. Ich werde ich nicht den Fürsten Titel annehmen und nicht Meneldir Gefolgschaft schwören. Offen, ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll. Doch eines werde ich nicht tun. Ich werde nicht zu den Waffenrufen lassen und dieses Land in einen weiteren Bürgerkrieg stürzen. Ich werde nicht wie meine Verwandten, auf den Thronen, das Andenken unseres Ahnherren Aragaron, Arathorns Sohn, weiter mit Füssen treten. Auch wenn das bedeutet in der Bedeutungslosigkeit zu versinken." Amandil starrte Elendil fassungslos an. Dieser Mann war bereit sich selbst zu erniedrigen um einen Krieg zu verhindern? Einer der mit den Königen verwandt war? Amandil hätte nie gedacht in diesen Tagen jemanden zu treffen der so etwas tat. Doch Worte waren vergänglich, was zählte waren die Taten die darauf folgten. Doch das würde er sehen, aber sah Amandil keine Täuschung in den Augen des Mannes.

„Aber wenn ihr von eurem Anspruch ablassen wollt, was werdet ihr tun? Mir scheint es das diese Länder verflucht sein. Was können wir hier ausrichten, wo doch jene die Macht in den Händen halten die sich nach wie vor auf Elessar berufen." Amandil sah Elendil schweigend an. Doch war es nicht der Sohn des Fürsten von Dol Amroth der antwortete sondern ein Mann an Nachbartisch.

„Diese Männer scheren sich doch nicht um ihren Ahnen. Er ist ihnen doch nur so lange wichtig wie sie ihn brauchen und sobald er keinen Nutzen mehr für sie hat wird er in der Vergessenheit verschwinden." Beide sahen auf und zu dem Mann der gesprochen hatte. Er hatte rabenschwarze Haare, ein grimmiges Gesicht mit Kinnbart und graue Augen. Nun sah er Amandil und Elendil an, erhob sich und kam auf sie zu.

„Ich denke wir sollten unsere Geschäfte im Kaminzimmer besprechen. Hier sind zu viele neugierige Augen und Ohren die uns Sehen und Hören. Und nicht allen kann man trauen wie ihr wissen solltet." Beide Männer sahen den neuen misstrauisch an, doch nickte Elendil, Amandil zu und zu dritt verließen sie die Schankstube und ging in das Kaminzimmer. Beide sahen den Fremden noch immer misstrauisch an.

„Nennt mir euren Namen. Wer seid ihr der ihr euch in unsere Angelegenheiten einmischt?" Seine Arme waren vor der Brust verschränkt. Elendil sah auch noch immer den fremden ernst

an. Amandil hatte ihm die Fragen abgenommen die ihm auf der Zunge gelegen hatten.

„Ich bin Beleg und wie ihr Herr Amandil habe auch ich bei den Waldläufern gedient. Nur auf Seiten des Westreiches. Ich schätze, es ist ein merkwürdiges Geschick das zwei Waldläufer, beider Seiten, sich an einem Tag treffen." Beleg setzte ein grimmiges lächeln auf und während er gesprochen hatte, hatte er sich auf einem der Stühle sich nieder gelassen und machte eine aufordernde Geste das die beiden anderen Männer es ihm gleichtun sollten. Elendil stand hinter einem und machte keinerlei Andeutungen sich zu setzen. Ihm gleich tat es Amandil.

„Nicht unbedingt, Herr Beleg. Die Waldläufer sind die Truppen gewesen im Bürgerkrieg gewesen, die am wenigsten Verlusten zu beklagen hatten. Ihr habt steht's aus dem Hinterhalt angegriffen und gekämpft." Diese Ansicht entlockte Beleg ein lächeln.

„Für wahr. Das erklärt warum es noch so viele von uns gibt. Doch waren wir steht's, die kleinsten Gruppe in den Heeren. Doch das ist nicht weiter von belangen. Wichtig ist nur das wir wohl alle dieselben ansichten teilen." Bei diesen Worten hob Amandil die Augenbrauen.

„Tatsächlich? Was sind den unsere Ansichten?"

„Wie ihr bin auch ich nicht gewillt weiter unter einem dieser beiden Erben Elessars zu dienen. Sie haben nichts mehr mit ihrem Ahnherren gemein der die Krone nur annahm weil er wusste das Gondor einen König brauchte."

„Was ihr da sagt mag vielleicht stimmen doch was können wir tun? Was sollten wir tun?" Bei Amandils Frage wurde Elendil nachdenklich. Im Süden konnten sie nichts ausrichten. Doch erinnerte sich das die zu meist Rahen Meldungen aus Arnor.

„Arnor braucht Hilfe." Als er, diesen Gedenken laut aussprach drehten sich sowohl Amandil als auch Beleg zu ihm um. In beiden Gesichtern war abzulesen das Elendil sie an etwas erinnert hatte.

„Das stimmt. Es heißt das Orks und andere dunkle Wesen ganz Eriador heimsuchen. Doch können wir etwas dagegen ausrichten?" Amandil sah in die Runde. Beleg sah wieder auf.

„Das können wir nur herausfinden wenn wir dort hin ziehen und uns den dort herrschenden Undingen stellen." Beleg war aufgestanden. Elendil nickte langsam.

„Ich werde gehen. Der Norden wird jede Hilfe brauchen und ich werde gehen. Komme mit wer will. Denn hier im Süden kann ich, außer untätig herum sitzen, nichts tun." Diese Ankündigung Elendils ließ Amandil wieder lächeln. Auch Beleg nickte.

„Ich werde mit euch gehen. Ich habe geschworen nie wieder für einen der beiden Könige in den krieg zu ziehen. Doch wenn ihr das ernst meint nach Arnor zu gehen, so werde ich euch folgen." Elendil lächelte dankbar Amandil zu.

„Ich werde euch ebenfalls folgen Elendil wenn ihr nach Arnor wollt. Einst kamen meine Väter aus jenem Land. Nun kehre ich dorthin zurück. Wann gedenkt ihr aufzubrechen Elendil?" Amandil und Beleg warteten auf eine antwort.

„Das weiß ich nicht. So eine Reise muss gut geplant werden. Nicht wenige gefahren warten auf dem Weg der vor uns liegt und welchen Pfad sollen wir nehmen? Ich habe eine lange Reise hinter mir und würde es begrüßen zu ruhen. Wir besprechen den Weg morgen in diesem Raum." Elendil war in der tat müde und seine neuen Gefährten nickten. Dann verließ er den Raum und zog sich in seine Kammer zurück. Er musste einen wachen Geist haben für das was er morgen planen würde.

Als Elendil fort war wandte sich Beleg Amandil zu und sah diesen ernst an.

„Wer hätte das Gedacht. Niemand im Süden kümmert sich um die Botschaften aus Arnor in diesen Tagen doch er ist bereit dort hin zu gehen. Nicht einmal jene die sich hervorheben möchten würden dies tun." Beleg sah wieder zur Tür. Amandil nickte.

„Dieser Mann ist anderes. Es scheint als würde er nicht aus Zeit stammen. Doch auch wieder sollten nun ruhen. Morgen wird es viel zu beraten geben." Mit diesen Worten verließen auch Amandil und Beleg das Kaminzimmer und suchten ihre Kammern auf.


	4. Kapitel3

Als am anderen Morgen Elendil aus seinen Träumen erwachte regnete es. Doch der junge Mann scherte sich nicht um das Wetter. Für ihn waren nur die Beratungen wichtig die er an diesem Tag führen würde. Voraus gesetzt Amandil und Beleg wollte wirklich mit ihm kommen denn Elendil würde den Süden dieser Welt verlassen. Wenn es sein musste für immer, so lange er lebte. Mit diesen Gedanken stieg er aus dem Bett nur um fest zustellen, dass er sich nicht wirklich entkleidet hatte. Er wusch sich dennoch das Gesicht und eilte dann die Treppe herab. Gerade als er einen Tisch aufsuchen wollte, um eine Morgenmahlzeit zu sich zu nehmen, kam der Wirt zu ihm.

„Verzeiht Herr, aber zwei Herren im Kaminzimmer trugen mir auf euch mit zu teilen das ihr euch umgehend dort hin begeben möchtet. Für Speis und trank ist bereits gesorgt." Elendil hob überrascht die Augenbrauen, folgte aber der Bitte des Wirtes und ging direkt in das Kaminzimmer. Im Inneren standen seine beiden neuen Gefährten, beide in eine Diskussion vertieft.

„Nein, Beleg. Durch Meneldirsreich zu reisen wäre zu gefährlich. Ganz gleich ob wir südlich des Gebirges ziehen oder aber den Weg durch die Provinz Rohan nehmen." Amandil und Beleg hatten sich über eine karte gebeugt und schienen über die Route zu debattieren. Wohl um seine Worte zu unterstreichen fuhr der Mann aus Süd-Ithilien über das gebiet Westlich des Anduins. Belegs Gesicht, das Elendil von der Tür aus sehen konnte, wurde nachdenklich.

„Hm… für Wahr Amandil. Die Gefahr aufgegriffen zu werden ist groß aber welchen Weg sollten wir eurer Ansicht nach nehmen?"

„Mein Rat wäre es zu nächst über den Anduin mit Booten zu reisen und bei den Rauros fällen zu überlegen auf welchem Ufer wir reisen." Elendil war leise eingetreten und hatte die Tür hinter sich geschlossen. Beide Waldläufer wirbelten herum und sahen Elendil erstaunt an der aber nur lächelte.

„Es ist nur ein Weg von vielen. Und ich wüsste nicht von wo wir Boote erhalten könnten." Das lächeln auf dem Gesicht verschwand wieder. Nun stellte auch er sich an den Tisch wo sich die Karte befand. Tatsächlich war die Gefahr von Spähern entdeckt zu werden auf dem Anduin geringer, zumal man in beiden Reichen eine Erlaubnis benötigte um zu reisen. Da aber keiner von ihnen über eine Solche verfügte die Gültig wäre, konnten sich alle es nicht erlauben entdeckt zu werden da ihnen sonst Zwangsarbeit drohte.

Doch bevor sie weiter sich über einen Weg nach Norden berieten speisten sie. Denn sowohl Amandil wie auch Beleg hatten an diesem Morgen nicht gespeist. Keiner von ihnen sagte während des Mahles etwas. Jeder von ihnen schien seinen Gedanken nach zu hängen. Keiner vermochte aus der Miene des anderen zu lesen, wäre dies die Absicht gewesen.

Doch als sie alle zu ende gespeist hatten, traten sie erneut an die Karte heran. Amandil und Beleg standen jeweils an den länglichen Seiten, während Elendil am schmalen ende stand und die Karte genau studierte. Es war gleich welchen weg sie nahmen, jeder Pfad war gefahrenreich. Doch schätzte Elendil die Gefahr durch das Westreich zu ziehen als gefährlicher ein, als wenn sie sich mit Booten bis zu den Rauros Fällen durch schlugen als den Landweg zu nehmen. Doch war dies auffällig für Späher die an den Ufern patrouillierten.

Immer wieder debattierten sie über mögliche Pfade die auf den ersten Blick sicherer zu sein schienen doch mussten alle, als die Glocken zum Mittag erklangen, eingestehen dass es so etwas wie einen sicheren Pfad nach Norden nicht gab.

„Nun da wir wissen dass es keinen sicheren Weg gibt so müssen wir noch entscheiden welchen Weg wir wählen." Amandil hatte ein weiteres mal auf gesehen. Es war gleich welchen sie wählten alle waren gefahrvoll. Sei es ob sie nun ob sie auf dem Östlichen Ufer reisten oder auf dem Westlichen. Auch Elendil sah dies ein, doch als er ein weiteres Mal mit seinem Blick den Anduin nach Norden wanderte erkannte er dass sie alle etwas übersehen hatten. Cair Andros.

Die Insel lag in mitten des Anduin und auf ihr thronten die Ruinen der Burg die einst über die Furten gewacht hatte. Doch war sie im Bürgerkrieg völlig zerstört und bis auf die Grundmauern nieder gebrannt worden. Die ganze, einstmals grün bewachsene, Insel war nun kahl und ohne Leben. Auch Beleg und Amandil sahen nun die, auf der Karte eingezeichnete, Insel. Mit Boten war es unmöglich unbemerkt diese Stelle zu passieren außer bei Nacht. Doch warf Beleg an dieser Stelle ein, das die Insel steht's von beiden Ufern aus beobachtet wurde. Ob bei Tag oder bei Nacht, doch der Waldläufer musste eingestehen dass in einer stark bewölkten Nacht die Gefahr geringer war entdeckt zu werden als wenn es Sternen klar währe.

Doch als eben Amandil etwas zu dem Weg über dem Fluss erwähnen wollte klopfte es und der Wirt trat herein. Er sah ungewöhnlich bleich aus, so als wenn ihm etwas große Angst eingejagt hatte.

„Verzeiht Herr Thorongil. Aber vorhin waren zwei Männer hier und die erkundigten sich nach einem Mann namens Elendil. Sie sagten sie würden ihn treffen wollen." An der ängstlichen Haltung des Wirtes war zu entnehmen das diese Gesprächspartner ihn wohl bedroht haben mussten. Auf der Stirn waren Schweißperlen die von Angst zeugen mochten. Elendil sah den Mann an und sah ihn mit gespielter Verständnislosigkeit an.

„Was hat dies mit mir zu tun und warum seid ihr wegen diesen Männern so aufgebracht." Elendils Gefährten, Amandil und Beleg standen nun zusammen und sahen misstrauisch zum Wirt. Ihnen schien die ganze Sache nicht geheuer. Vor allem Amandil. War er doch schon seit längerem in Osgiliath und in dieser Taverne, daher wusste er das man dem Wirt nicht so schnell in Schrecken versetzen konnte.

„Nu… Nun sie sagten mir ich würde diesen Elendil an einem besonderen Ring erkennen. Einen Ring mit einem grünen Stein in der Mitte, dazu sei er wie zwei Schlangen gebildet. Die eine verschlingend die andere sei mit Blumen gekrönt. Da viel mir ein das ihr einen sehr auffälligen Ring tragt. Kann ich… kann ich ihn sehen?" Der Wirt war noch immer in Angst.

Amandil und Beleg, die nun neben Elendil standen, hätten sicherlich die Schwerter gezogen, wenn sie diese getragen hätten, als der Wirt nach Luft schnappte, nach dem er den Ring gesehen hatte. Doch hellte sich die Miene des Mannes auf als er erfuhr von welchem Geschlecht und aus welchem Haus Elendil war. Jeder im ganzen Süden hatte von der Ehrbarkeit der Fürsten von Dol Amroth gehört und bekannt war auch, dass der letzte Namentlich bekannte Herr dieses Hauses, Turambar ermordet worden war. Der Wirt sicherte Elendil Hilfe bei seinem unternehmen zu. „Ihr könnt noch etwas tun", sagte Beleg zum Schluss, als der Wirt in die Schankstube gerufen wurde. „Gebt Thorongil, heute Nacht als Thorongil quartier und vergesst den Namen Elendil, bis er weit fort ist." Der Blick des Waldläufers genügte um den Wirt endgültig davon ziehen zu lassen.

Erneut wandte sich Elndil an seine Gefährten. Es hatte den Anschein für den jungen Mann aus Dol Amroth als wenn er mehr Verbündete um sich hatte als er erwartet hatte. Doch dann als er sich wieder der Karte zu wenden wollte, faste ihn Beleg am Arm.

„Elendil. Geh heute Nacht nicht auf dein Zimmer. Gib mir den Schlüssel, deine Waffen werde ich sicher verstecken. Es ist anzunehmen dass jene Männer die den Wirt so in Angst versetzt haben, Meuchelmörder sind oder für jene arbeiten. Es scheint als wolle Meneldir auch noch den letzten seiner Verwandten, in seinem Herrschaftsbereich, zu vernicht gedenkt. Bleibe heute Nacht hier. Bis heute Abend müssen wir einen Weg gefunden haben" Auch Amandil sah Elendil ernst an und stimmte dem Rat des anderen Waldläufers zu.

Bis zum späten Abend berieten die drei doch sie kamen zu keinem Entschluss. Da sie eingesehen hatten das den großen Strom hinauf zu fahren nicht möglich war entscheiden sie den Landweg zu nehmen. Doch sie konnten sich nicht entscheiden auf welchem Ufer. Zu letzt, als es immer später wurde, nahm Elendil eine Münze. Amandil war für das Östliche Ufer und Beleg für das westliche. Dann warf Elendil die Münze und fing sie dann mit der linken Hand wieder auf um sie dann auf den rechten Handrücken zu schlagen. Es war die Seite auf dem der Baum abgebildet war. Das hieß sie gingen auf der Ostseite des Anduin durch Elessars Land. Ihre Hoffnung war das sie ein gutes Stück unbemerkt blieben. Wenn sie ohne Erlaubnis entdeckt wurden mussten sie kämpfen.

Doch nun, da der Weg festgelegt war, erhoben sie sich und schickten sich an ihre Zimmer aufzusuchen. Nur Elendil blieb zurück, wie es Amandil und Beleg ihm geraten hatten. Beide kehrten noch einmal kurz zurück und brachten seine Wenige Habe, die er bei sich gehabt hatte, als er am vergangenen Tag nach Osgiliath gekommen war. Dann aber während so vor dem Kamin in einem Sessel saß überkam ihn die Müdigkeit und er glitt in einen Unruhigen Schlaf.


	5. Kapitel4

In dieser Nacht war es, so fand Elendil, sehr kühl. Fast so als wenn ein kalter Atmen durch Osgiliath wehte. Es ist ein Boten des Unheiles, so hätten die Abbagläubigen zum Nebel in dieser doch kühlen Spätsommer Nacht gesagt. Denn als der junge Mann aus dem Fenster des Kaminzimmers blickte fand er zähen Nebel vor dem Fenster und die ungewöhnliche Kälte schien durch jede Ritze, Spalt oder Loch zu kommen, so groß oder klein es sein mochte.

Wenn Elendil sich nicht irrte so hätte die erste wahre Kälte erst in einer Woche kommen sollen, wenn es so etwas wie Kälte im Süden gab, den der Winter war im Süden steht's nicht so hart wie im Norden. Elendil schob den Vorhang zurück und drehte sich wieder auf die Seite. Er musste schlaf finden den in naher Zukunft würde er nicht mehr ganz so ruhig nächtigen können.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte er durch das krähen des Hahnes. Auch wenn noch immer dichter Nebel in den Straßen war so mussten er und seine Begleiter bald aufbrechen. Als er eben etwas speiste kamen Amandil und Beleg herein und baten ihm zu folgen. Sie holten noch den Wirt und gingen in das Zimmer was Elendil bezogen hatte und froh war dieser dass er auf Amandil und Belegs Rat gehört hatte. Auf die Decke, die nun am Boden lag, war mehrfach eingestochen worden. Mehrere Kissen wiesen ebenfalls Spuren von Stichen auf. Offenbar hatten die Angreifer, nach dem sie bemerkt hatten das Elendil nicht in diesem Raum war und sie getäuscht worden waren in ihrer Wut das Bett umgeworfen und waren dann gegangen.

„Wahrhaftig meine Freunde. Meneldir will meinen tot. Doch wird er kaum noch etwas tun können wenn ich erst aus dem Süden verschwunden bin. Und ihr, guter Wirt werdet eure Ruhe haben wenn wir erst einmal fort sind.", sagte Elendil und sofort suchten die drei ihre Sachen zusammen und machten sich auf den Weg. Elendil zahlte für den entstanden Schaden und wohl noch etwas mehr doch scherte er sich nicht um des Geldes, denn im Norden sollten die Münzen des Südens keinen Wert haben.

Schnellen Schrittes gingen sie nun durch das noch immer im Nebel gehüllte Osgiliath und die Sonne erkämpfte sich mühsam den Weg durch die Schwaden die noch immer zäh in den Straßen lagen und nicht weichen wollten.

Nur wenige Menschen sahen Amandil, Beleg und Elendil als sie sich dem Osttor näherten doch konnte dies ihnen nur recht sein. Je weniger wussten wohin sie gingen desto lieber war es ihnen. Beleg schien in Gedanken versunken und zugleich Wachsam, Amandil sah immer wieder um sich wie als wenn er erwarten würde das jemand sie überfiel doch Elendil hatte nur das Ziel die Stadt zu verlassen und dies auf dem kürzesten Weg.

Als sie das Osttor passiert hatten, schlugen sie sofort einen Weg nach Nord ein denn sie gedachten durch die Emyn Muil und die Totensümpfe zu gehen um mögliche Verfolger abzuschütteln. Amandil hatte gesagt er kenne einen Pfad durch die Sümpfe, worüber Elendil seines Herzens froh war denn wenn sie die Sümpfe zu umgehen versuchten, war die Gefahr entdeckt zu werden zu groß. Doch war es noch ein langer Weg und viele Meilen die sie zurück zu legen hatten und Beleg riet das sie so lange wie möglich in den Wäldern von Ithilien versteckt hielten um die Gefahr von Spähern des Ostreiches entdeckt zu werden gering zu halten.

Sie durchquerten Ithilien und mit Trauer sahen sie die Ruinen des einstiegen Sitz der Truchsessen Gondors und Fürsten von Ithilien, auch wenn dies nur der zweite Sitz gewesen war nach dem Emyn Arnen bei einem gewaltigen Feuer zerstört worden war. Elessar II hatte die einstiege Truchsessen Familie enteignet, ihren Wohnsitz plündern und zerstören lassen und aus dem Land gejagt als er merkte das dieses Fürstengeschlecht ihm nicht geneigt war ihm die Treue zu schwören. Keiner im Süden wusste was mit der Familie um Fürst Atanamir geschehen ist, doch gab es manche die sagten, sie seien in den großen Grünwald gezogen in der Hoffnung dass der König dort sie aufnahm. Wenn dies Stimmte so, da waren sich Elendil und seine Begleiter sicher, würden sie dort ihr auskommen haben. Denn, so erinnerte Amandil, Beleg und Elendil, nach dem Fall Rohans und Morwens Flucht vor Eldarion II hatte sich der Könige des Grünwaldes mit dieser Vermählt und da einst Faramir, der Truchsess Gondors zur Zeit des Königs Elessar I, sich mit Eowyn von Rohan vermählt hatte, konnten Atanamir und seine Sippe Blutsverwandtschaft mit dem König des Grünwaldes geltend machen.

Die drei Wanderer übernachteten in den Ruinen, denn sie stand auf einem Hügel und das innere verbarg alle drei vor neugierigen Blicken. Am nächsten Tag zogen sie weiter, sich östlich der Straße die nach Rhun führte haltend. Nicht selten mussten sie in den darauf folgenden Tagen immer wieder Deckung suchen weil Patrouillen immer wieder über die Straßen ritten. Aber auch ein zahl an Soldaten Gruppen die in Richtung Nord-Osten unterwegs waren. Wie es schien gab es in Rhun einen weiteren Aufstand, den Elessar nieder zu schlagen gedachte.

Als sie aber in offenes Gelände kamen, mussten sie ihren Gang beschleunigen. Elendils sorge war das er und die anderen von Reitern entdeckt wurden. Für die Gefährten wurde es nun gefährlicher. Nord-Ithilien hatten sie hinter sich gelassen und zogen nun durch Dagorlad, das Nördlich von Mordor lag. Es war ein Monat vergangen seit dem sie Osgiliath verlassen hatten. Das Wetter wurde immer unfreundlicher und kalte Winde fegten über die Ebene die sie nun betraten. Nachts kauerten sich die in einer windgestützten Stelle zusammen. Der Wind ging einem durch Mark und Bein und so frohren sie alle jämmerlich.

Doch als sie drei weitere Tage durch dieses unwirkliche Land gewandert waren standen sie am Rand der Toten Sümpfe. Alle starrten in den Nebel der über den Trüben Wassern lag.

„Vielleicht sollte ich euch noch vor den Gefahren warnen die in diesem Gebiet auf uns lauern. Über all sind Kerzenartige Lichter, folgt ihnen unter keinen Umständen. Sie führen euch ins verderben und den Tot. Es heißt die Geister der gefallenen die tief unter dem Wasser liegen zünden sie an um die Unvorsichtigen zu sich zu holen." Elendil sah zu Amandil. Auch ihm war bekannt das vor mehr als einem oder vielleicht vor zwei Zeitaltern hier eine gewaltige Schlacht statt gefunden hatte. Nach dieser ist der Sumpf entstanden und hatte den Gebeinen der Gefallenen ein feuchtes Grab gegeben.

„Woher wisst ihr eigentlich das diese Lichter alle die ihnen folgen in den Tot führen? Ach, ich vergaß, ihr seid ja bereits einmal durch die Totensümpfe gewandert." Beleg schien dies auf ihrer Wanderung tatsächlich vergessen zu haben und Amandil nickte.

„In der tat ich bin, wie ich bereits einmal sagte, durch diese Sümpfe gewandert. Zusammen mit einer Gruppe anderer Waldläufer. Mit zehn sind wir hinein gegangen, jedoch kamen nur drei von uns dort auf dem Weg dort hinaus. Alle anderen sind von den Lichtern getäuscht und in die Sümpfe gelockt worden. Wir sahen keinen je wieder der den Lichtern gefolgt ist." Als Elendil das hörte, nickte er bedächtig. Die Sümpfe waren Gefährlich aber einen anderen Weg von anderen nicht entdeckt zu werden gab es nicht.

Beleg sah zurück und erstarrte. Er kniff die Augen zusammen um besser zu sehen. Als er sich sicher war, packte er seine Gefährten an den Armen und drehte sie herum. Trotz der Entfernung glaubte er mehrere Reiter zu erkennen. Und diese ritten sehr scharf in ihre Richtung. Nun sah Elendil zu Amandil.

„In die Totensümpfe, rasch. Wenn wir diesen Weg nehmen können sie uns zu Pferd nicht folgen. Darüber hinaus werden sie dann glauben wir würden unser Ende hier finden." Als er dies sagte nickten beide zustimmend. Amandil sah sich schnell um und fand den schmalen Weg der sie durch die Sümpfe führen sollte. Beleg und Elendil verließen sich nun voll und ganz darauf dass sich Amandil an den Weg erinnerte, denn sonst hätten sie sich gleich zum Kampf stellen können.

Der Untergrund auf dem sie gingen war weich und immer wieder schienen sie ein zu sinken. Doch Amandil ging sicher voran und schien den Weg zu kennen, wie er es gesagt hatte. Doch je weiter sie in die Totensümpfe hinein gingen, desto dichter wurde der Nebel über ihnen und das licht der Sonne verblasste zunehmend. Als Elendil einmal ins Wasser blickte sah er darin Gesichter. Sie unterschieden sich alle: Einige waren übermenschlich schön und Edel, andere waren die von Menschen dafür aber von Schmerzgezeichnet und traurig und wieder andere waren hässlich und verachtenswert. Doch alle schienen nah unter dem Wasser zu sein und ihre Augen waren geschlossen. In seinem grübeln packte ihn Amandil an der Schulter.

„Sehrt nicht weiter zu ihnen. Es sind nur Trugbilder, Erscheinungen derer die einst hier gefallen sind. Sie dienen wohl dazu um die unvorsichtigen, die sich in diese Sümpfe begeben, zu den Gefallenen zu holen." Elendil antwortete auf die Worte Amandils nicht sondern folgte ihm weiter. Tiefer in diese verfluchten Sümpfe hinein.

Die Reiter kamen zum stehen. Sie mussten die Verfolgung abbrechen, da sie ihre Pferde nicht in die Totensümpfe treiben konnten. Ausgezogen waren die vier um drei Männer gefangen zu nehmen von denen der König annahm dass es sich um Unruhestifter handelte. Unrecht hatte er wohl nicht gehabt denn diese Männer waren freiwillig ins Verderben gelaufen als sie in die Totensümpfe geflohen waren. Von dort war kaum einer je wieder hervor gekommen. Daher machten sie kehrt und ritten zum nächsten Posten zurück um von dort eine Botschaft nach Minas-Ithili zu schicken, die besagte das alle drei in den Totensümpfen umgekommen seien. Der Hauptmann der Reiter war sich sicher, dass dies die letzte Botschaft sein würde in der, der Name Elendil, Turambars Sohn genant werden würde.


	6. Kapitel5

Elendil suchte schlaf doch schien er keinen zu finden. Doch das lag nicht an dem lehmigen und leicht faulenden Geruch der sie seit einigen Tagen Umgab. Der junge Mann hatte sich an die Umgebung der Sümpfe und Wälder gewöhnen müssen. Doch hatte der Sohn, des Fürsten von Dol Amroth sein Schicksal als Waldläufer sein zukünftiges Leben zu fristen selber gewählt. Er richtete sich auf und sah Beleg am schwachen Feuer sitzen, das sie in dieser Feuchtenumgebung entfacht hatten. Die wenigen Büsche die hier wuchsen ließen es gerade noch zu.

Der junge Mann, stand auf und setzte sich neben Beleg ans Feuer. Dieser hatte die erste Wache übernommen. Während Amandil noch schlief saß der andere Waldläufer am Feuer und sang ein Lied. Elendil kannte dieses Lied was der ältere Mann sang. Es war ein Lied zu ehren Earendils, verfasst in der Sprache eines Volkes das in diesen Tagen nirgends mehr in Mittelerde zu finden war. Das bestätigte Elendil, Belegs Behauptung dass seine Väter Dunedain gewesen waren, denn nur die Familien derer die mit den Dunedain des Nordens verwandt waren kannten die alten Lieder dieses Volkes noch. Als Beleg sah das Elendil bei ihm war hielt er inne.

„Schlaft Elendil, ihr braucht ruhe. Wir mögen die hälfte des Weges durch diese Sümpfe hinter uns haben, doch ist es noch ein weiter Weg für den ihr eure Kräfte braucht." Belegs stimme war ruhig und dennoch voll Anspannung. Diesen seltsamen Widerspruch konnte sich Elendil in diesem Moment nicht erklären als er dann in den Nebel über den Sümpfen sah, erkannte er in gar nicht all zu weiter Entfernung fast weiße Flammen über den trüben Wassern tanzen. Die Irrlichter der Totensümpfe, wie Amandil zu ihnen gesagt hatte als die Gruppe zum ersten mal welche gesehen hatte und bereits davor hatte Amandil seine Gefährten vor ihnen gewarnt.

„Wie es scheint scheinen uns diese Lichter zu folgen oder aber es gibt weit mehr hier als ich dachte." Elendil dachte laut den Beleg lächelte nickte langsam und bedächtig. Doch dann erinnerte sich Elendil an noch eine Beobachtung die er Tags zuvor gemacht hatte.

„Beleg. Ich glaube wir werden verfolgt. Erst vor einem Tag, glaubte ich jemanden zu sehen der unserer Fährte gefolgt ist. Ich konnte aber kaum etwas erkennen, nur einen Schatten in den Nebeln. Ich habe versucht unsere Spur so gut es geht zu verwischen aber bei diesem Feuchtenuntergrund ist dies fast unmöglich." Als Elendil dies sagte, wandte sich Beleg mit einem leichten lächeln zu diesem, legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und nickte anerkennend.

„Gut, ihr habt auf dieser Reise bereits einiges gelernt. Doch haben Amandil und ich unseren vierten Begleiter im Nebel bereits bemerkt, nach dem zwei Tage vergangen waren, seit wir die Totensümpfe betreten haben. Das war vor etwa einer Woche. Aber habt keine Furcht. Dieser Gestallt werden wir uns noch annehmen." Danach sagte Beleg nichts mehr sondern sah wieder in das kleine Feuer was sie in gang gebracht hatten und schwieg. Elendil sah ein weiteres Mal hinter sich, konnte aber nichts entdecken. Dann begab er sich erneut zu seiner Schlafstädte. Doch vor her sah er erneut nach oben. Der Mond schien blas durch die ewigen Nebelschwaden die über den Sümpfen hingen, wenn sie auch bei Nacht nicht ganz so dicht waren wie bei Tag.

Doch gab es einen Stern der selbst durch die Nebel durchdrang und hell zu sehen war. Elendil sah ihn und wusste welcher es war. Earendil. Nur noch weniger in dieser Zeit kannten die Legende von Earendil dem Gesegneten der nach Valinor fuhr um die Valar um Hilfe zu bitten das sie gegen den schlimmsten Feind der Welt zu felde ziehen mögen um Mittelerden zu retten. Und sie kamen und bezwangen jenen Feind, der Saurons Meister gewesen war und dessen ursprünglicher Name heute vergessen war. Nur unter einem Namen war jener Feind den Menschen des vierten Zeitalters noch bekannt. Morgoth, doch selbst diesen Namen kannten nur noch die Gelehrten. Doch hieß es von Earendil, der nie mehr in die Lande der Sterblichen zurück kehrte, zu einer Zeit als das Segensreich noch in der Sichtbaren Welt gewesen war, stammten alle großen Menschenkönige des Westens ab.

Während Elendil sich in Gedanken so in die Geschichte seiner Vorväter vertieft überkam in doch die Müdigkeit und er schlief ein.

Am anderen Morgen wurde er von Amandil und Beleg geweckt. Sie nahmen nur wenig zu sich da sie noch Vorräte für die Emyn Muil brauchten den in dem Felsen Labyrinth gab es keine Nahrung zu finden. Danach brachen die drei wieder auf. Immerweiter gen Norden zogen sie auf einem Pfad der endlos viele Abzweigungen hatte. Jeder andere hätte sich im Gewirr dieser Wege sicherlich verloren. Doch Amandil kannte die Abbiegungen die sie zur Emyn Muil führten und ging voran.

Doch als sie zwei weitere Tage so gegangen waren ohne etwas Auffälliges zu bemerken hielt er. Das verwunderte Elendil, denn sie standen auf einer der zahllosen kleinen Inseln in mitten der Sümpfe und eigentlich gab es nur einen Weg den sie gehen mussten, doch ohne ein Wort zu sagen drehte sich der Waldläufer um und ging zurück. Er machte nur ein Zeichen das sie dort bleiben sollten wo sie waren und ging zurück. Der junge Mann aus Dol Amroth setzte sich und fragte sich was Amandil vor hatte und weshalb er einfach so verschwand. Während sie warteten hielt Beleg wache und sah mit einer Spuhr Misstrauen Amandil nach. Es war klar dass der Mensch des Westreiches Amandil immer noch nicht traute.

Doch erwies sich Belegs Misstrauen als unbegründet denn nach einiger Zeit kehrte Amandil wieder zurück. Auf seiner Schulter hatte er jemanden der sich wohl mühsam wehrte doch ohne Erfolg, da die Hände auf dem Rücken gebunden waren. Amandil ließ ihn fallen und da erkannten Beleg und Elendil eine Frau. Die Fremdartigen Gesichtszüge verrieten dass es sich bei ihr um eine Frau aus Rhun handelte. Obwohl sie nun auf dem Boden lag und sich mühsam auf die Knie kämpfte, war sie wohl um einen Kopf kleiner als sie alle. Doch in ihren fast schwarzen Augen war ein Starker Wille abzulesen. Als Elendil zu Amandil sah, sah dieser abfällig auf die Gefangne herab. Doch bevor Amandil etwas sagen wollte hatte Elendil das Wort ergriffen.

„Ihr seit also unsere vierte Begleiterin. Wer seid ihr und was wollt ihr von uns? Seid ihr eine Spionin Elessars oder Meneldirs? Sprecht" Zu erst sagte die Rhunin nichts, sondern versuchte sich aus ihren fesseln zu befreien. Ohne Erfolg. So musterte sie Elendil. Amandil wollte etwas sagen doch Elendil bat ihn und Beleg mit einem Handzeichen zu schweigen als die Frau zu sprechen begann.

„Ich verfolge euch aus eigenem Interesse. Weder arbeite ich für das West- noch für das Ostreich noch gedenke ich euch zu schaden. Ich will euch nach Arnor begleiten doch glaubte ich dass ihr mich zurück weisen würdet. Ich bin Sirinde, mein Vater war einer der Hauptleute von Earendurs Besatzungstruppen nahe des Meeres von Rhun." Nach dieser Ausführung sah Beleg sie scharf an und auch Amandils Blick war nicht sehr Freundlich. Im Gegenteil. Beide sahen in ihr eine Spionin. Elendil indes sah diese Frau prüfend an. Bislang hatte er keine Täuschung in ihr erkennen können, dennoch waren Amandils und Belegs Misstrauen nicht unbegründet.

„Warum sollten wir den Worten einer Dirne glauben schenken? Ihr habt uns von Osgiliath bis hier her verfolgt und erzählt uns ihr wolltet euch uns anschließen? Warum schenke ich euch keinen Glauben? Auch wenn ihr für einen Spion sehr Unvorsichtig gewesen seit." Nach Amandils Worten sah Sirinde zu ihm hoch und ihre Gesichtszüge waren hart geworden. Elendil sah Abwechselnd zwischen den beiden hin und her. Fast konnte man meinen dass zwischen den Augen der beiden Unsichtbare Blitze hin und her zuckten.

„Glaubt mir, Amandil. Ich tat diese Berufung nur weil Not mich trieb. Die einzigen Dinge die ich hatte als ich nach Osgiliath kam waren meine Reiseerlaubnis, mein Kurzschwert und meine Kleidung die ich am Leib trug. Was hätte ich anderes tun sollen? Auch wenn ich es immer verabscheut habe das ich mit jedem der desertierte mein Nachtlager teilen sollte. Weshalb glaubt ihr habe ich es steht's bei euch versucht?" Doch bevor Amandil dazu etwas sagen konnte hatte Elendil seine Begleiter zur Seite genommen. Etwas weiter den Weg zurück, wo sie Sirinde aber noch immer im Blick hatten.

„Wir können sie nicht hier lassen oder gar zurück schicken. Beides würde ihren tot bedeuten da ich nicht glaube das sie den Weg zurück kennt." Elendil sah kurz zu der Halbrhunin hinüber. Er selber verbot sich selber so etwas zu tun oder sie gar zu töten, noch wollte er dass seine Gefährten dies taten. Amandil sah ihn etwas erstaunt an doch schüttelte er den Kopf als er die einzige Möglichkeit erkannte die es noch gab wenn man sie nicht zurück ließ.

„Nein, Elendil. Wer sagt uns dass diese Dirne uns nicht bei Nacht alle erdolcht oder bestillt und sich dann mit unserem Hab und Gut davon macht? Ich würde ihr alles zu trauen. Ihr Vater mag vielleicht ein Gondorianer gewesen sein doch ist sie aus Rhun und das von den Menschen dort jemand ehrbares stammt habe ich noch nie gehört und auch in keiner Aufzeichnung gefunden. Immer zu waren die Ostlinge die Feinde von den Völkern des Westens." Bei Amandils Worten schien Beleg diesen zuzustimmen. Doch Elendil hörte darin nur den Nachhall der alten Losungen mit denen die Könige des alten Reiches gegen die Völker des Ostens vorgegangen sind und Elendil schüttelte den Kopf. Solche Worte, wie Amandil sie gerade gesprochen hatte, waren nicht selten der Boden aus dem Kriege erwuchsen. So ging der junge Mann zurück, zu Sirinde.

„Woher wisst ihr von unserer Fahrt, denn zu niemanden haben wir etwas gesagt wie wir den Süden verlassen wollen. Nicht einmal zu Wirt." Während er sprach sah er Sirinde in die Augen und verhinderte so das sie ihn unbemerkt belögen konnte. Die junge Frau sah ihn an und hielt seinem Eindringlichen Blick stand während sie sprach.

„Ich habe euch am Morgen eures Aufbruches durch die Straßen Osgiliaths gehen sehen. Ich brauchte fast eine Woche um heraus zu finden um eure Absichten zu erfahren. Zu letzt aber erkannte ich euer Ziel und sah darin meine Gelegenheit dieses Ungewollte leben als Dirne Osgiliaths hinter mich zu lassen.", sie hielt inne und sah Elendil weiter fest an. Sie konnte es nicht sagen aber sie spürte dass sie diesem Mann vertrauen konnte.

Im weiteren Verlauf ihrer Geschichte erzählte sie von den Schwierigkeiten die sie gehabt hatte die Fährte der drei zu verfolgen. Sogar wie sie in einem Posten Ithilis festgehalten wurde und dort, durch Zufall, hörte dass die drei Krieger in die Totensümpfe gegangen waren. Fast konnte man Glauben, sie habe sich den Bericht ihrer Flucht erfunden, doch Betrachtete man alle Einzelheiten so konnte man glauben das der Wachmann auf Sirindes Verführung hereingefallen war und sie so mit viel Geschick und Glück aus dem Turm in Nord-Ithilien entkommen konnte.

Nach dem sie geendet hatte, sah Elendil sie schweigend an und wog ab was er nun tun sollte. Auf den Rat Amandils und Belegs hören, der ihm bereits einmal das Leben rettete und Sirindes Bitte abweisen, was einem Todesurteil gleichkam oder aber, er gab Sirindes Bitte stand und erlaubte ihr die drei Waldläufer zu begleiten.

Nach einiger Zeit stand er auf und zog seinen gebogenen Dolch. Amandil und Beleg sahen das und Zweifel kamen in ihnen. Denn so wie Elendil den Dolch in der Hand hielt konnte man glauben er würde der Rhunin sofort die Kehle durchschneiden, so wie man es in diesen Tagen mit Spionen immer tat den Amandil und Beleg hatten nicht alles verstanden was die beiden besprochen hatten. Auch Sirinde sah Elendil zweifelnd an und fürchtete das ihr Gefühl sie getäuscht hatte. Doch das was die drei fast erwarteten trat nicht ein. Im Gegenteil, er drehte Sirinde unerwartet um und schnitt ihre Fesseln durch und wandte sich dann an Amandil.

„Gib ihr ihre Habe zurück. Sie wird uns nach Norden begleiten." Nach dem er das gesagt hatte, warf Amandil ein Kurzschwert und einen Lederbeutel Elendil zu. Sirinde rieb sich noch immer die Handgelenke und sah Elendil überrascht an. Dann aber erhob sie sich und nahm ihre Habe wieder zu eigen. Dann traten Amandil und Beleg zu ihnen. Bevor er aber wieder an die Spitze ging sah er Sirinde durchdringend an, doch er sagte nichts. Während Amandil wie immer voran ging, ging Sirinde in der Mitte während beleg und Elendil die Nachhut bildeten. Auch wenn Seine Gefährten mit seiner Entscheidung nicht einverstanden waren, so akzeptierten sie es doch würden sie Sirinde nicht aus den Augen lassen und sie, im Falle des Verrats, ihrer Gerechten strafe zuführen. Es waren noch mehrere Tagesmärsche bis sie die Emyn Muil erreichten.


	7. Kapitel6

Die Emyn Muil lag vor ihnen, die Totensümpfe hinter ihnen. Die vier sahen die Wege vor sich und erkannten dass sie sich nun auf ihr Gefühl verlassen mussten. Amandil wandte sich an seine Begleiter.

„Von hier aus müssen wir uns auf unseren Instinkt verlassen. Der jenige, der mich und meine Gruppe durch diese felsige Labyrinth geführt hat, ist in den Totensümpfen umgekommen." Doch Elendil hob die Hände und legte die rechte auf Amandils Schulter und lächelte freundlich.

„Grämt euch nicht deswegen. Ihr habt uns sicher durch die Totensümpfe geführt. Jetzt müssen wir vier uns einen Weg suchen." Bei Elendils Worten ging Beleg an ihnen vorbei. Das Gesicht des Waldläufers war nachdenklich geworden. Für ihn schienen die Vorräte zu knapp zu sein um durch die Emyn Muil und die dahinter liegenden Braunenlande zu reichen. Doch nun rührte sich auch Sirinde die, seit sie sich der gruppe angeschlossen hatte, nicht viel gesagt hatte, stellte sich neben Elendil und sah ihn von der Seite an.

„Was ist mit möglichen Patrouillen des Ostreiches die sich in der Emyn Muil aufhalten? Ich bin nicht erpicht darauf gefangen genommen zu werden" Ihre Sorge schien nicht unbegründet zu sein.

„Als ich hier entlang kam, gab es keinen Außenposten oder Patrouillen in der Emyn Muil. Und ich glaube nicht das an diesem trostlosen und unwirklichen Ort wirklich Soldaten abstellen würde wenn man sie ebenen so gut anderen Ortes einsetzten könnte." Amandil sah Sirinde scharf an, sagte aber in diesem Moment kein weiteres Wort. Als alle der Ansicht zu sein schienen das alles gesagt worden war was gesagt werden musste und sie das natürliche Labyrinth betraten, packte Amandil Sirinde an der Schulter und drückte sie gegen eine Felswand.

„Hört mir jetzt gut zu Sirinde. Elendil mag euch vielleicht für einigermaßen vertrauenswürdig erachten, ich tue es nicht. Wenn ich auch nur den kleinsten Verdacht haben sollte, das ihr uns verraten werdet, dann werde ich es sein durch der euer Ende herbeiführen wird." Seine Stimme war zu einem Fauchen geworden, doch bevor Amandil sie weiter bedrängen konnte war Beleg zwischen sie getreten und brachte sie auseinander.

Elendil, der voran gegangen war, drehte sich um und sah dem ganzen Schauspiel zu. Amandil misstraute Sirinde noch immer. Es blieb nur die Hoffnung das beide im Verlauf der Reise lernen würden, einander zu vertrauen. Doch im Moment war diese Hoffnung noch in weiter Ferne. Der junge Mann seufzte, drehte sich um und ging weiter in die Emyn Muil hinein. Doch obwohl er sich nicht umdrehte spürte er wie sowohl Amandil wie auch Sirinde kurz davor standen in eine Heftige Wort oder Gewalttat auszubrechen.

An einer Weggabelung blieb er stehen. Der linke Weg führt leicht berg an, war aber sehr schmal, der rechte ging eben und war auch etwas breiter. Mit dem Blick auf den Himmel gerichtet erkannten die Gruppe dass es nicht mehr lange dauerte bis die Nacht herein brach. So zogen sie sich in eine Windgeschützte Felsnische zurück. Als die Sonne untergegangen war, sahen sie zum ersten Mal seit geraumer Zeit andere Sterne als Earendil. Sie stellten auch fest das die Luft nun die Lungen leicht erfrischte, was daran lag das es in der Emyn Muil ein wenig kühler war als in den Sümpfen. Doch war es einen Wohltat da es nun wieder leichter viel, zu atmen. Auch wenn Luft in den Totensümpfen nicht giftig war so war sie doch schwer als sonst gewesen.

Die darauf folgenden drei Tage waren ein ewiges such und Umkehren. Nicht selten liefen sie im Kreis herum. Einmal, als sie Amandils rat für einen Pfad angenommen hatten und dann wieder mal im Kreis gegangen waren hatte Sirinde es sich nicht nehmen lassen Amandil mit einer unschönen Bemerkung zu triezen. Die Antwort des Mannes war eine nicht sehr freundliche Aufforderung gewesen den Weg zu finden. Das Ergebnis war das sie nur anderen Orts im Kreis liefen.

Eines Abends, nach dem etwa wieder eine Woche vergangen war, als Amandil und Beleg bereits schliefen, lag Elendil wach. Als er sich einmal nach links drehte erkannte, er das auch Sirinde nicht schlief. Als sie erkannte dass auch Elendil nicht schlief kam sie zu ihm und setzte sich neben ihn. Zu erst sagte sie gar nichts sondern sah in den Himmel der Wolken los war. Dann aber drehte sie ihren Kopf zu Elendil.

„Wisst ihr, als ihr im Sumpf zu euren Dolch gegriffen habt, da glaubte ich für einen kurzen Moment das ihr mich sofort töten würdet. Sagt, warum habt ihr es nicht getan?" Als Sirinde dies fragte sah Elndil sie an. In seine Augen war so etwas wie Überzeugung zu sehen als er antwortete.

„Weil ich keinen wehrlosen töte oder ihm auf andere Weise schade. Dazu glaube ich nicht dass ihr uns Schaden wollt. Wäre dies eure Absicht so hättet ihr in den Totensümpfen reichlich Gelegenheit gehabt." Bei diesen Worten öffnete Sirinde den Mund und schloss ihn zugleich wieder. Es war zu sehen das sie mit vielem Gerechnet hatte aber nicht das man ihr so etwas wie vertrauen entgegen brachte. Ihr die doch zur hälfte im Blut ein Ostling und somit ein alter Feind des Westens war. Tatsächlich schien Elendil sich um diese Erbfeindschaft nicht zu kümmern. Als sie aber daran dachte das Elendil ihr vertraute, wenn auch nur ein wenig, errötete sie und senkte den Kopf.

„Ich danke euch für euer Vertrauen. Allerdings scheint euer Freund Amandil eure Sicht nicht zu teilen, was mich betrifft. Doch was euer Freund Beleg von mir hält kann ich nicht sagen." Danach schwiegen beide erneut. Sicherlich hätten beide in ein Feuer gestarrt wenn sie eines entfacht hätten doch war ihnen der Brennstoff ausgegangen nach dem sie die Totensümpfe durch schritten hatten. Somit mussten sie sich mit dem Licht der Sterne und des Mondes begnügen. Nach einer Zeit schlief Elndil wieder ein. Sirinde sah auf ihn herab und lächelte warm. Sollte er ruhig schlafen. Sie würde die Wache übernehmen.

Nach einem tiefen schlaf, erwachte Elendil und sah das Sirinde und Amandil zwar wach waren aber aus Rücksicht um ihre anderen beiden Gefährten schwiegen und stattdessen versuchten sich nur mit ihren Blicken zu töten. Der Sohn des letzten bekannten Fürsten von Dol Amroth schüttelte nur den Kopf und begab sich zu ihnen. Sirinde lächelte freundlich und Elendil nickte nur. Amandil verzog kaum merklich das Gesicht. Beleg erwachte kurz darauf selber und gesellte sich zu den Dreien. Sie aßen Wegbrot welches eher etwas für den hohlen Zahn war.

Nach dem Essen gingen sie weiter. Immer weiter in die felsigen Schluchten hinein. Nach wie vor regte sich kein Vogel oder anderes Tier. Es war still, zu still. Elendil sah um sich, er wusste im ersten Augenblick nicht warum aber erfühlte sich beobachtet. Auch seine Begleiter schienen so zu empfinden. Denn jeder einzelne griff zu seinen Waffen. Amandil nahm seinen Bogen wie Beleg und Elendil legte seine rechte Hand auf den Griff seines Schwertes. Als sie auf einen offenen Platz kamen, versperrten ihnen mit einem Mal Bogenschützen den Weg. Alle in Grau gekleidet um in der Felsigenlandschaft nicht auf zu fallen. Als sich die vier umwandten wurden sie von mehreren Männern überholt die ihnen den Rückweg versperrten. Hinter sich hörten sie ein Höhnisches lachen.

„Ihr Narren. Wenn ich versuche zu kämpfen werdet ihr sterben. Streckt die Waffen, wenn ihr weiter leben wollt. Doch würde es mich interessieren was vier Wanderer in die Emyn Muil verschlägt?" Vor ihnen stand ein breit gebauter Krieger mit kahlem Schädel und mächtigem Schnurrbart und hinter diesem mehrere Krieger deren zahl man nicht genau sagen konnte. Als die vier Gefährten sich umsahen erkannten sie das sie fünf zu eins unterlegen waren und Elendil ahnte das sicher noch mehr Bogenschützen auf den Klippen waren die auf sie schossen wenn sie es wagten zu kämpfen. Nun erkannte Elendil wie seine Begleiter das sie in der Falle saßen und sich ergeben mussten, fürs erste. Daher nickte er und händigte seine Waffen aus. Ihm gleich taten es seine Gefährten, wenn auch mit größtem Widerstreben. Kurz darauf wurden ihnen die Hände auf dem Rücken gebunden. Dann wurden sie fortgeführt.

Immer gingen sie hinter einander so mit war es ihnen nicht möglich mit einander zu sprechen und nach mehreren Biegungen und Abzweigungen wusste Elendil nicht einmal mehr in welche Richtung sie gingen. Ob nach Norden, Süden, Westen oder Osten. Ob man das bewusst tat um sie in die Irre zu führen wusste er nicht doch möglich war.

Sie gingen zwei Tage und eine Nacht und erreichten vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit des zweiten Tages den Außenposten. Dieser war am Rand der Emyn Muil errichtet worden wo es leicht Bergab ging, dann eben wurde und schließlich das hügelige Gebiet der Braunenlande begann. Auf einer kleinen Koppel am Rand standen mehrere Pferde. Der Außenposten selber bestand aus einem Turm der von Palisade umgeben war, auf dessen Innenseite ein Stall für die Pferde war.

Der Turm selber war etwa drei Stockwerke hoch. Der Eingang war so breit, das drei Männer nebeneinander durch ihn passten. Am Hinteren Ende gab es eine Wendeltreppe nach oben doch der Gang auf der linken Seite verlief leicht nach unten. Dort nun wurden Elendil und seine Begleiter geführt, während ihre Habe in einen Schrank auf der rechten Seite untergebracht wurde. Wie es sich zeigte wurden die Gefangenen in eine Zelle gesperrt die in den Boden gegraben war und nur Stufen die man in die Wand gearbeitet waren ermöglichten es hinein und hinaus zu kommen. Die Zelle war, wenn man in ihr Stand um die drei Meter hoch und mit Steinen ausgelegt.

Dort nun mussten Elendil und seine Begleiter hinab steigen und das Eisengitter über ihnen wurde geschlossen. Bei ihnen war nun auch eine junge Frau mit hellbraunen Haaren und tiefgrünen Augen die nicht älter als sechzehn Sommer zu sein schien. Sie saß auf dem Stroh und sah sie alle der reihe nach an. Danach neigte sie leicht den Kopf zum Gruß. Bevor Elendil etwas sagen konnte, hörten er und die anderen Schritte die sich über ihnen näherten. Als sie nach oben sahen erkannten sie einen Mann mit langen schwarzen Haaren der sie widerlich angrinste.

„Nun, wie mir scheint haben wir noch mehr Gäste und zu gerne würde ich noch heute damit beginnen euch über eure Reise zu befragen die ihr ohne die notwendigen Papiere unternahmt aber bedauerlicherweise wird dies sich noch etwas verzögern. Heute ist der erste Jahrestag der Gründung Ithilis und die Besatzung des Turmes wünscht dies gebührend zu Feiern. Daher werden die beiden Damen und bei dieser mit ihrer Gesellschaft beehren." Nach diesen Worten, wurde das Gitter erneut geöffnet und unter der Androhung ihre Begleiter hinzurichten beugte sich Sirinde und stieg aus dem Verlies. Gefolgt von dem Mädchen was bei ihnen war. Als beide Frauen oben waren, wurde das Gitter erneut geschlossen und nun blieben nur noch Amandil, Beleg und Elendil zurück den auch die Wache des Kerkers war nun fort.

„Es tut mit Leid Freunde. Es ist nun meine Schuld dass wir nun in diesem Loch verrotten dürfen." Bei diesen Worten schüttelte Beleg bestimmt den Kopf. Da war Amandil im Unrecht. Ihn traf die Schuld nicht da alle nicht damit gerechnet hatten dass ihnen Aufgelauert werden würde. Es sollte ihnen eine wichtige Lektion auf ihrem weiteren Weg sein. Elendil indes hatte sich auf das Stroh gesetzt und wartete was nun weiter geschehen würde.

Aber warum hatten sie Sirinde mitgenommen? Was hatte man mit ihr vor? Als Elendil zu Beleg sah erkannte er in dessen Gesicht das auch ihm dieselben Fragen durch den Kopf gingen wie ihm doch wusste niemand eine Antwort auf diese Frage.

Palisaden sind in die Erde gerammte Holzstämme die als Befestigung dienen um ein Lager oder Außenposten vor dem Ansturm von Feinden ein wenig zu schützen.


	8. Kapitel7

Amandil lag nun auf dem Stroh und schlief. Er musste in den letzten Nächten sehr schlecht geschlafen haben, wenn er so erschöpft war das er an diesem Ort schlief. Beleg saß in einer Ecke des Verlieses und schien seinen eigenen Gedanken nach zu sinnen. Wie viel Zeit vergangen war, seit dem man sie eingesperrt hatte und Sirinde und das andere Mädchen mitgenommen hatte, wusste niemand. Auch was man mit den beiden getan hatte wusste niemand, auch wenn Elendil mit dem schlimmsten fürchtete. Die Soldaten der beiden Reiche des Südens gingen nicht zimperlich mit Frauen um die sie als Beute vorführten.

Elendil seufzte tief. Er machte sich Sorgen um Sirinde. Manch einer, der nur an die kurze Zeit spanne dachte, die sich die beiden kannten, würde ihm sicher Unterstellen das er amouröse Interessen an der Frau aus Rhun hätte, doch Elendils Sorgen beruhten auf Freundschaftlicher Ebene. Nicht mehr und nicht Weniger. Als er kurz zu Beleg sah erkannte er dass dieser tief in Gedanken vertieft war. Elendil lehnte sich wieder gegen die Kerkerwand.

Er schreckte mit einmal hoch. Hatte er sich den Wassertropfen eingebildet oder war dieser wirklich gewesen? Elendil sah nach links und rechts, doch bevor nach oben schauen oder etwas sagen konnte hörte es platschen und kurz darauf Amandil fluchen.

„Verflucht seit ihr das ihr Atmet!" Die Antwort darauf war Gelächter. Allerdings nicht das eines Mannes, dafür war es zu hell. Elendil und seine beiden Gefährten sahen nach oben. Über dem Gitter hatte sich Sirnde gebeugt und man musste keine besondere Gabe besitzen um zu wissen das sie es war die wohl einen Eimer Wasser über Amandil geleert hatte. Der Mann aus Süd-Ithilien funkelte Sirinde wütend an was diese nur mit einem breitem lächeln beantwortete. Doch kurz darauf steckte sie den Schlüssel für das Gitter ins Schloss und öffnete dieses. Zu erst stieg Beleg hinauf, danach Elendil und zum Schluss Amandil.

Oben angekommen sahen sie das Sirinde ein bordeauxrotes Kleid mit einem, darin eingearbeitetem Korsett trug. Neben sich, auf einem Stuhl hatte sie einen Haufen Stoff. Elendil trat an sie heran, verneigte sich leicht und lächelte. Der junge Mann hatte gut daran getan dieser Frau zu vertrauen. Beleg und Amandil waren neben ihren Gefährten getreten. Beleg verneigte sich ebenfalls und lächelte. Amandil beließ es bei einem Nicken und lächelte nicht, auch wenn er sich Wohl oder Übel eingestehen musste das es die Frau aus Rhun war die sie befreit hatte. Das Mädchen was mit Sirinde gehen musste, war nicht bei ihr.

„Ich danke euch dafür dass ihr uns befreit habt, Sirinde. Als man euch mit nahm war mit dem schlimmsten zu fürchten. Wie habt ihr dies hier nur vollbracht und wo ist das Mädchen?" Bei Elendils Fragen lächelte Sirinde erneut. Ihre mandelförmigen Augen blitzen kurz auf. Kein hinterhältiges, sondern eines was wohl von tiefer Genugtuung zeugte.

„Das werde ich bei Zeiten erklären. Aber zu erst müsst ihr mich aus diesem Unding was sich Kleid schimpft befreien. In diesem Ding eingesperrt zu sein raubt einem den Atem." Da erst erkannten die drei wie blas Sirinde war. Beleg trat sofort hinter sie und besah sich die Verschnürung. Danach machte er sich ans Werk und löste die Schnüre des Korsett. Das Aufseufzen was Sirinde von sich gab als es endgültig gelöst war, zeigte deutlich wie es ihr die Luft angeschnitten haben musste.

„Vielen Dank Beleg. Doch nun müssen wir eure Waffen holen und unsere Vorräte in der Speisekammer dieses Turmes auffüllen. Denn obgleich die tapferen Abwehrmannen des Ostreiches mehr gespeist haben als man erwarten sollte so haben sie doch großzügig uns etwas übrig gelassen." Sie lachte und begann sich vom Unding´ wie sie ihr Kleid genannt hatte zu befreien. Elendil war felsenfest davon überzeugt, das man Sirinde gezwungen hatte es anzuziehen. Doch als die Frau aus Rhun damit beginnen wollte das Kleid nach unten zu bewegen sah sie die drei Männer ernst an.

„Ich bitte euch, diesen Raum zu verlassen da ich unter diesem Kleid nichts trage würde ich es vorziehen nicht beobachtet zu werden. Nun geht." Elendil nickte, doch gerade als er, Beleg und Amandil gehen wollten hörten sie einen hellen schrei der jäh abriss.

„Silmarien!" Kaum hatte Sirinde den Namen ausgesprochen schon lief Elendil los, bevor ihn jemand aufhalten konnte. Er rannte den Gang entlang, dann durch den Vorraum und dann den Gang gegenüber hinein. Die Tür zur Kammer stand offen. Im Inneren spielte sich folgendes ab. Das Mädchen lag unter einem Mann der seiner Kleidung nach ein Soldat war. An der Haltung war zu erkennen dass dieser Mann dabei war das Mädchen gegen ihren Willen zu nehmen. Elendil sah um sich und erkannte, an der Wand des runden Raumes gelehnt, sein Schwert. Ohne lange zu überlegen zog er sein Schwert und trat hinter den Krieger.

„Wagt es dieser Frau Leid zu zufügen und ihr lebt nicht lange genug um es zu bereuen." Bei diesen Worten ließ der Soldat tatsächlich von Silmarien ab, drehte sich um und grinste spöttisch. Er zog selber sein Schwert, hielt Elendil die spitze entgegen und grinste halblachend den jungen Mann an.

„Du Bauer sagst mir was ich zu tun habe? Nun gut du Lump dann werde ich dich lehren das so ein Landstreicher wie du einen Soldaten nicht zu beleidigen hat." Tatsächlich war Elendils Äußeres ein wenig verwildert. Kein Adeliger würde unrasiert, mit abgetragner Kleidung und ungewaschen durchs Land ziehen. Als der erste Schlag kam parierte Elendil diesen und griff selber hart an.

Der Zweikampf war erstaunlich kurz und am Ende warf Elendil seinen Feind zu Boden und hielt ihm die Spitze seines Schwertes an die Kehle. Der Soldat zitterte wie Espenlaub und war bleich wie die Gesichter die Elendil in den Totensümpfen gesehen hatte. Silmarien, wie das Mädchen wohl hieß, hatte sich hinter Elendil geflüchtet und sah abwechselnd zu ihrem Retter auf und dann zu dessen Gegner der sie schänden wollte.

„Na… Na los! Beendet es, wenn ihr kein Feigling seid!" Offenbar hatte der Mann mit dem Leben abgeschlossen. Nein, hatte er nicht. Er wollte nur nicht von Elendil als feige betrachtet zu werden und seinen Gegner anflehen ihn zu verschonen. Elendil schüttelte den Kopf. Dieser Mann war ein unbewaffneter Gefangner und Elendil würde ihm nichts tun. Das verbat er sich selbst. Hinter ihm waren nun auch Amandil Beleg und Sirinde eingetreten.

„Verschwinde. Nimm ein Pferd, verlasse diesen Außenposten und kehre erst dann wieder wenn wir fort sind." Nach dem er auch sein Schwert weck gesteckt hatte trat Elendil bei Seite. Der Soldat des Ostreiches nahm auch schon die Beine in die Hand und suchte das weite ohne auch nur sein Schwert auf zu heben. Amandil lief dem Flüchtigen hinter her und kehrte kurz darauf wieder zurück. Der Mann war auf ein Pferd gesprungen und hatte diesem die Sporen gegeben, wohl heil froh mit dem Leben davon gekommen zu sein. Gerade wollte Elendil sich seiner Habe bemächtigen als man ihn am Handgelenk fest hielt.

„Mein Herr, wie kann ich euch danken?" Silmarien sah ihn mit ihren grünen Augen an. Doch Elendil machte eine Abwehrende Handbewegung, die andeuten sollte dass sie es nicht brauchte. Er hatte aus seiner sicht nur getan was getan werden musste, so empfand er es. Dann sah er zu seinen Begleitern die ihm gefolgt waren und denn den Kampf gesehen hatten und auch das Elendil seinen Feind hatte ziehen lassen. Aus der Sicht Belegs zeugte es, wie er es sagte, eher von Stärke seinen Gegner am Leben zu lassen als ihn zu töten wenn er nicht in der Lage war sich zu verteidigen. Doch dann ging Sirinde wieder ins Verlies zurück um sich nun doch endlich des Kleides zu entledigen das sie sicherlich am liebsten verbrannt hätte. Die anderen in des suchten ihre Sachen zusammen und Amandil befolgte tatsächlich Sirindes Rat und füllte die Vorräte der Gruppe in der Speisekammer des Außenpostens auf.

Nachdem sie alle sich am Eingang versammelt hatten, suchten sie die Ställe auf. Es fanden sich drei Pferde, was bedeutete das zwei sich ein Pferd Teilen mussten. Nach einer etwas längeren Debatte hatten sich Silmarien und Sirinde bereit erklärt bei Elendil und Beleg mit auf die Pferde zu steigen. Amandil hatte die Vorräte und anderes Gepäck bei sich. Sie ritten nun nach Norden sich leicht ein bisschen nach Osten haltend und war froh nun Pferde zu haben die ihnen die Reise etwa erleichterten. Als die Nacht herein gebrochen war, entzündeten sie ein Feuer und setzten sich im Kreis drum herum. Dann kam in Elendil eine Frage auf die wohl auch Amandil und Beleg beschäftigte.

„Sagt Sirinde, wie habt ihr es geschafft, mich, Amandil und Beleg zu befreien? Denn wir haben nie Kampfgeräusche gehört." Bei der Frage grinste Sirinde auf einmal, wie auch Silmarien. Die Frau aus Rhun biss noch etwas vom geräucherten Fleisch ab ehe sie antwortete.

„Oh, nun Silmarien und ich mussten gar nicht kämpfen. Es gibt mehrere Wege seinen Gegner zu besiegen ohne das ein Tropfenblut fließt." Bei dieser Aussage sah Amandil sie Skeptisch an. Er selber hatte im Bürgerkrieg gekämpft und ihm viel keine einzige Strategie ein die es zu ließ das kein tropfen Blut floss. Sirinde konnte an seiner Skeptischen Miene ablesen was er dachte und begann ohne Scheu zu erzählen was geschehen war.

_Nach dem man die Beiden Frauen aus dem Kerker geführt hatte, waren beide in die Kammer mit den Waffen und andere Dinge aufbewahrt wurden, die Mann den Gefangenen abgenommen hatte. Sirinde hätte zwar am liebsten sich ein Schwert gegriffen aber angesichts von die fünf Kriegern, von denen zwei Bögen in der Hand hielten, war das keine kluge Entscheidung wenn sie nicht sterben und ihre Gefährten befreien wollte. _

_Nach dem man alle Waffen aus den Raum geschafft hatte, wurden beiden Frauen, Kleider entgegen gehalten. Es war über deutlich das sie die Anziehen sollten. Während das junge Mädchen sich wohl damit abfand und versuchte möglichst wenig ihres nackten Körpers, vor den Gaffenden Soldaten, zu zeigen weigerte sich Sirinde standhaft es an zu ziehen. Dann aber trat der Hauptmann des Turmes vor, packte Sirinde an der Kehle und zog sie so nah an sich das der Rhunin der Gestank seines Atems in ihr einen Brechreiz hervor rief denn sie aber unterdrückte._

„_Du hast die Wahl. Entweder du ziehst das an oder aber du wirst nackt vor uns tanzen. Nun?" Zu erst sagte Sirinde gar nichts dann aber nickte sie langsam, soweit es ihr möglich. Doch nach dem der Soldat sie los gelassen hatte, verließen er und seine Männer den Raum. Sirinde rang nach Atem und schwor sich das dieser Kerl ihr nicht so leicht davon kommen würde. Sie würde sich etwas ganz besonderes für ihn einfallen lassen. Den Aufwand ihn zu töten würde Sirinde nicht machen. Nein ihr schwebte etwas anderes vor. Als sie sich gerade aus ihrer Kleidung schälte und dann versuchte sich in das Kleid zu zwängen kam ihr das Mädchen zu hilfe._

„_Wartet, ich helfe euch. Alleine werdet ihr nicht vernünftig rein kommen und das Korsett geschnürt kriegen." Dankbar nahm Sirinde die Hilfe des Mädchens an, denn sie hatte Recht. Alleine wäre sie kaum richtig rein gekommen und das jemand von den Soldaten ihr half wäre das letzte was sie wollte._

„_Ihr seit Beoningerin, nicht war? Ich höre es an eurem Akzent. Leicht rau und hart aber zu sehr. Wer seit ihr, nennt mir bitte euren Namen. Ich heiße Sirinde.", sagte sie ehe sie sich nun wirklich in das Kleid musste. Als sie an der oberen Öffnung hervor kam steckte sie ihre Arme in die Ärmel des bordeauxroten Kleides._

„_Ich bin Silmarien und ja ich bin eine Beoningerin. Auch wenn mein Name ungewöhnlich für eine ist. Atmet bitte nicht aus. Ich wird fürchte ich gleich kurz die Luft weck bleiben." Die Warnung war nicht unbegründet, denn kaum hatte Silmarien sie ausgesprochen schon zog sie die Schnüre zu. Sirinde gab einen stöhnen von sich. Das war ja kaum zu ertragen, wie es ihr die Luft abdrückte._

„_Wie man so hört sollen Edle Damen in den beiden Reichen das tragen. Sie erachten es als gerade angemessen für große Feste." Aus Silmariens Stimme hörte man Bedauern raus. Sie hatte natürlich gemerkt wie der Rhunin die Luft weck geblieben war. Dann lockerte sie die Schnüre, kaum merklich, setzte Sirinde auf einen Hocker und begann ihr die Haare zu machen._

„_Silmarien? Es heißt dass ihr Beorninger die besten Musiker in diesem Zeitalter seit. Entspricht es der Wahr das ihr so gut spielen könnt das mancher dabei in schlaf sinkt?" Silmarien hielt in ihrer Arbeit inne als sie Sirinde gerade an den Seiten Zöpfe focht um diese dann am Hinterkopf zusammen zu flechten._

„_Nicht ganz so gut aber, wenn jemand viel trinkt und ich eine oder ein anderer aus meinem Volk eine langsame ermüdende Melodie spielt dann kann es vorkommen. Das hängt aber teils davon ab wie viel jemand getrunken hat." Bei dieser Antwort lächelte Sirinde verschlagen. Dann erklärte sie Silmarien schnell ihren Plan um ihre Gefährten zu befreien. Als Silmarien alles gehört hatte, erklärte Silmarien sich bereit zu helfen._

_Kurz darauf traten beide aus dem Raum. Dort wurden sie gepackt und bewacht während die Waffen wieder in den Raum gebracht. Dann wurden sie in den ersten Stock geführt wo man Silmarien eine Flöte in die Hand drückte und Sirinde vor die bereits feiernde Wachmannschaft stellte. Dann begann die Beoningerin zu spielen und die Frau aus Rhun zu tanzen. Erst sanft und dann aufbrausend und Silmarien passte ihr spiel dazu an. Offenbar schien Sirindes tanz den Durst der Männer zu fördern. Es floss Met und Wein, wie Wasser den Anduin in einem Jahr hinunter fliest. Und genau das sollte es auch. _

_Der Plan schien auf zu gehen, als der Hauptmann des Turmes sie zu sich wies. Er war stark angetrunken, nein sogar betrunken, was sich Sirinde wiederum zu nutze machte. Sie setzte ihr verführerischstes Lächeln auf und begab sich zu ihm. Beim Soldaten angekommen platzierte sie sich auf seinem Schoss und versuchte den widerlichen Gestank nicht zu beachten der von dem Mann noch immer ausging. _

„_Du… äh… wirst jetzt… mitkommen. Will…. mich… amüsieren…" Sirinde erkannte eines beim lallenden Ton. Mit diesem Kerl würde sie leichtes spiel haben. Als er sie aber noch küsste und ihr unters Kleid griff, hätte sie ihn am liebsten erwürgt doch musste sie sich beherrschen. Noch waren die übrigen Soldaten noch um sie. _

_Der Hauptmann stand auf und torkelte zu Treppe die in die oberen Stockwerke führte. Sirinde zog er mit. Im zweiten Stock hatten die einfachen Soldaten ihre Unterkunft. Jeder hatte wohl eine Truhe die vor einem bett stand. Dann noch eine Wendeltreppe höher kamen sie in das Zimmer des Befehlshabenden Hauptmannes. Dieses war mit einem Tisch, Schrank, Bett und Regal aus gestattet. _

_  
Sirinde wurde mit gezogen, doch war der Hauptmann der jenige, der auf dem Bett lag. Er schien wohl nicht mehr in der Lage zu sein zu stehen. Der Alkohol hatte seine volle Wirkung entfaltet. Nun begann Sirinde was sie sich für diesen Mann aus gedacht hatte in die Tat umzusetzen. Sie nahm ihm die Kleidung ab und brachte sich in eine halb liegende Position. Sie strich ihm mit der rechten Hand über den Hals. Als sie die Halsschlagader erreicht hatte, drückte Sirinde zu. Um nennenswerten Widerstand zu leisten hatte der Hauptmann zu viel getrunken. Als er bewusstlos vor ihr lag grinste Sirinde zu frieden. _

_Sie stieg vom Bett suchte und fand einpaar stricke, fesselte den bewusstlosen und schrieb auf den Brustkorb: Seht den Stolz von Ithils Heer. Sie grinste und verließ das Zimmer, nicht aber ohne eine Empfehlung zu schreiben diesen Mann nach Rhun zu versetzen. Falls jemand ins Zimmer kam um nach ihn zu suchen. Dann stieg sie die Treppe hinunter._

„Danach bin ich hinab gestiegen und nahm dem schlafenden Kerkermeister die Schlüssel ab. Was danach geschah wisst ihr ja." Nach ihrem Bericht, schwiegen alle zu erst, fast andächtig und sahen ins Feuer. Dann aber breitete sich auf Belegs Gesicht ein Grinsen aus und er begann zu lachen. In sein Gelächter stimmten alle mit ein. Selbst Amandil konnte nicht an sich halten. Über zwanzig Männer waren, alleine durch ihren Hochmut und ihrer Trinksucht, von zwei Frauen, von der die eine nicht einmal ganz erwachsen war, besiegt worden.

„Sagt, Silmatrien. Wie kommt es das euer Volk derartig bezaubernd die Musik beherrschen soll?" Elendil hatte sich wieder gefangen und sah lächelnd zur Beoningerin. Denn dies interessierte ihn nun doch.

„Man erzählt sich in meinem Volk das die letzten Waldelben des Grünwaldes unseren Vorfahren beibrachten derartig ermüdende Klänge zu spielen." Silmarien lächelte als sie sich an diese Legende ihres Volkes erinnerte, den es war eine Legende da niemand beweisen konnte ob dies auch der Wahrheit entsprach. Doch nach einiger Zeit, überkam schließlich die Müdigkeit die Gefährten. Sie warfen das Los für die erste Wache und diese viel auf Amandil. Alle anderen indes drehten sich auf die Seite und schliefen ein.


	9. Kapitel8

Sie ritten weiter durch die Öde der braunen Lande. Bis auf braunes, krank wirkendes wuchs nichts an diesem Ort. Silmarien hatte zwar erzählt das vor vielen altern dieses Land ein Blühender Hain war bis in der große Feind im schwarzen Land in Brand setzte. Dass es so gewesen war konnten sich aber die vier nicht vorstellen und Amandil hatte von einem derartigen Ereignis noch nie etwas gehört.

Silmarien hatte Elendil und seine Begleiter sie bis in den Grünwald zu begleiten, aus Sorge sie könne noch einmal in die Hände des Ostreiches geraten. Elendil und seine Gefährten hatten sich einverstanden erklärt, besonders Sirinde die sich mittlerweile mit der Beoningerin angefreundet hatte. Amandil hatte aber seine Bedenken. Da die Menschen des Grünwalds, seit der Zeit von Tarcalion, keine Freunde des Südlichen Königreiches waren. Beleg hatte bei sich nur gedacht das Amandil nur seine Bedenken hatte weil eben, Sirinde sich mit Silmarien so gut verstand und der Mann aus Süd-Ithilien, Sirinde und allem was sie für gut befand nie traute.

Doch war die Entscheidung gefallen, die Beoningerin zu begleiten. Doch war Sirinde aufgefallen das Silamriens Augen einen beachtlichen Zeit des Tages steht's auf Elendil ruhten, was der Frau aus Rhun ein lächeln abrang. Silmarien war fast noch ein Kind und dennoch schien sie bereits jetzt großes Interesse für den Sohn des letzten Fürsten von Dol Amroth zuhegen, dachte sich Beleg mit einem schmunzeln als sie alle nur noch einen halben Tages Ritt vom Grünwald entfernt.

Nun war es früher Morgen und sie packten ihre Sachen zusammen und bestiegen die Pferde. Sirinde, der wie Beleg nicht entgangen war welcher Blickfänger Elendil für die Beoningerin war, schmunzelte als Elendil, Silmarien ohne große Schwierigkeiten in den Sattel hob. Die junge Frau war das wohl nicht gewohnt oder man hatte es seit ihrer frühen Kindheit nicht mehr getan, denn sie lief leicht rot an und senkte den Kopf. Hinter Elendils Rücken sahen sich die drei übrigen Gefährten an doch sagten sie nichts sondern gestiegen ihre Pferde, wobei Sirinde selber aufstieg ohne Belegs Hilfe in Anspruch zu nehmen.

Sie ritten nun weiter nach Norden und sahen in der ferne den kleinen Berg auf dem einst die Festung Dol Guldur gethront hatte. Diese war aber nach dem Ringkrieg zerstört worden. Und weiter ritten sie, bis es bereits Mittag war und die Gruppe den Saum des Südlichen Grünwaldes erreichte, des größten Waldes den es in diesen Tagen in Mittelerde noch gab. Sie saßen ab und führten ihre Pferde hinein Obgleich dieser Ausläufer noch nicht ganz so alt war wie das Kerngebiet so waren die Bäume hier schon dicht und die Baumkronen ließen kaum einen Sonnenstrahl hindurch. Alles war in ein dunkles Grün getaucht und die Luft wirkte leicht stickig.

Während Amandil, Beleg, Elendil und Sirinde angespannt wirkten und sich steht's bereit hielten sich im Ernstfall zu verteidigen schien Silmarien überglücklich zu sein wieder in dem Wald zu sein der ihr zu Hause war. Als es schließlich zu dunkel geworden war um weiter zu gehen ohne sich zu verirren, rasteten sie. Nach dem sie ein Feuer entfacht hatten um besser sehen zu können setzten sie sich und aßen etwas. Silamrien saß neben Elendil, sagte aber nichts. Die anderen drei saßen gegenüber und schwiegen auch, bis Elendil das Wort ergriff.

„Wir werden noch bis zur alten Waldstraße mit euch gehen wenn ihr euch nicht schon vorher von uns trennt." Nach dieser Aussage Elendils sah Silamrien diesen verwundert an. Erst da viel ihr auf das sie sich nie nach dem Unternehmen von dieser Gruppe erkundigt hatte. Vielleicht war das, ein Fehler gewesen denn hätte sie es früher gewusst dann hätte sie ihnen vielleicht Auskünfte geben können, empfand die Beoningerin. Dann sah Elendil sie an.

„Wir gedenken bis zur alten Waldstraße im Norden vom Grünwald zu ziehen um uns dann nach Westen zu halten. Wir gedachten über den Hohen Pass nach Arnor zu gelangen." Nach dem Amandil ihre Rute preisgegeben hatte starrte Silmarien ihre Begleiter mit offenem Mund an. Sirinde kannte diesen Blick. Auch Beleg tat es.

Sind die noch ganz bei Sinnen, ging es Silmarien durch den Kopf. Dann schüttelte sie diesen und sah zu Elendil. Zu erst sagte sie nichts sondern sah ihn nur an. Dann versuchte sie ihn umzustimmen, versuchte ihn abzuraten dieses Unternehmen fort zu setzten. Doch Elendil und seine Begleiter konnten nicht wieder zurück.

„Ihr könnt nicht über den Hohen Pass, das ist Wahnsinn. Die Pässe über das Nebelgebirge sind seit fast hundert Jahren sämtlich gesperrt. Das Land dort wird von Orks beherrscht. Jeder der es wagt die Pässe zu besteigen hat sein leben verwirkt. Der Einziege Weg über den Nachrichten aus Arnor kommen ist der durch das Dunland und dann auch nur mit Glück. Das bedeutet ihr könnt die Lage in Arnor nicht wirklich einschätzen und die Orks könnten bereits alles Land Südlich von Fornost bereits niedergebrannt und geplündert haben." Was Silmarien ihnen da mitteilte klang zwar entmutigend doch hatten sie nun einmal diesen Weg gewählt und Elendil würde für seinen teil diesen auch beschreiten. Auch wenn es den Tot brachte.

Den Tot konnten sie überall finden und zurück um einen anderen Weg zu nehmen konnten sie nicht mehr, befand Beleg. So wie er dachte auch Amandil und Sirinde war auch klar das es nur noch den Weg gab, den Elendil und seine zwei Begleiter in den Siebensternen, in Osgiliath ausgewählt hatten. Silmarien redete noch eine weile auf sie ein, vergeblich. Die vier würden den Hohen Pass besteigen, weil es keinen anderen Weg gab und wenn alle Orks des Nebelgebirges sie daran hindern wollten. Am Ende gab Silmarien auf und rollte sich neben einem Baumstamm zusammen. Auch die anderen legten sich Schlafen. Doch vergaßen sie eine Wache auf zu stellen.

Am anderen Morgen weckte sie eine aufgeregte Sirinde. Silmarien war verschwunden und rundum sie herum war keine Spur der Beoningerin zu finden. So sehr sich Amandil und Beleg auch bemühten, sie fanden keine Spur die ihnen verraten hätte in welche Richtung das Mädchen gegangen wäre. Schließlich gaben sie es auf und zogen nach Norden weiter, ihre Pferde, steht's an den Zügeln haltend. Warum war Silmarien einfach so los gezogen ohne sich zu verabschieden oder eine Andeutung gemacht zu haben dass sie sich von ihnen trennen wollte? Diese Frage schien nicht nur Elendil zu beschäftigen sondern auch seine Begleiter, besonders Sirinde

Sie hatten, nach fast zwei Wochen, die hälfte des Grünwaldes hinter sich gelassen und der Wald selbst schien nun wachsamer und bedrohlicher. Die Vier stellten nun nachts zwei Wachen auf, während zwei schliefen. Die beiden erfahrenen Waldläufer, Amandil und Beleg, hatten immer ihre Bögen zur Hand. Als nach ihrer Schätzung die alte Waldstraße nur noch zwei Tagesmärsche entfernt waren wurden ihre drei Pferde nervös, scheuten und als dann auch noch was im Unterholz raschelte und heraus trat gingen die Tiere endgültig durch.

Elendil hätte ihnen normaler weise nach gesehen, doch vor ihnen stand ein Bär mit schwarzem Fell. Das grollen verriet seine Wut Doch bevor Amandil und Beleg jeweils einen Pfeil auf die Sehnen gelegt hatten, ging das große Tier auf Elendil los. Doch dieser wich mit einem schnellen Schritt zur Seite aus, fiel zu Boden und verletzte den Bären am linken Hinter Bein in dem er diesem seinen Dolch in den Oberschenkel rammte. Der Bär brüllte vor schmerz und Elendil erhob sich.

Fast hätten er und seine Begleiter aufgeatmet doch dann kamen von allen Seiten Krieger auf sie zu gerannt. Beorninger! An der Art wie sie auf sie zu liefen war klar das sie nicht die Absicht hatten gegen die Bären vorzugehen sondern gegen die Menschen des Südens. Nun griffen auch Elendils Begleiter zu ihren Waffen Bereit ihr Leben Wenn es sein musste bis zum ende zu verteidigen. Das verletzte Tier war wieder auf den Beinen, zog sich aber hinkend zurück.

Von rechts kam ein besonders Kräftiger und großer auf Sirinde zu, als er sie fast erreicht hatte, ging er mit schmerz verzerrtem Gesicht zu Boden. Ein Pfeil hatte seine linke Seite getroffen. Gerade als Sirinde Beleg danken wollte wurde sie von hinten an der Kehle gepackt und hoch gehoben. Zeit um seinen Treffer zu begutachten oder Sirinde hatte Beleg nicht den er selber musste in den Nahkampf als ein Axtkämpfer seiner Habhaft werden wollte. Amandil versuchte sich gerade gegen zwei Gegner zu wehren die ihn allerdings in die Zange genommen hatten und denen er nicht mehr lange standhalten konnte.

Elendil führte einen Zweikampf mit einem Mann seines Alters, mit schwarzen Haaren und Bart und starkem Körperbau. Im Moment sah es so aus als wenn er seinen Gegner, der selber ein Schwert führte, besiegen würde. Doch als er aus dem Augenwinkel sah das seine Gefährten alle Besiegt waren, erkannte er das ein fortsetzen seines Kampfes nichts verändern würde. Ob er nun siegte oder unterlag. Also brachte er abstand zwischen sich und seinen Gegner und ließ seine Klinge fallen.

„Ich ergebe mich, das einzige worum ich euch Bitte ist das Leben meiner Gefährten zu schonen." Kaum hatte er das gesagt schon packten ihn zwei Beorninger, zerrten ihn zu seinen Gefährten und zwangen ihn auf die Knie, doch nicht ohne ihm vorher zufesseln. Er ließ die ganze Prozedur über sich ergehen. Während Amandil und Beleg sich gleichsam, wenn auch, schweigend ergeben hatten, zeigte sich Sirinde als widerspenstig. Einem ihrer Angreifer hatte sie bereits dorthin getreten wo es besonders schmerzte und auch ihr Fesseln anzulegen erwies sich als schwierig da sie nicht ein einsah warum sie aufhören sollte sich zu wehren. Erst als zwei weitere Beorninger hinzukamen und somit zwei sie festhielten während einer sie wie ein Packet verschnürte war ruhe. Hätte man meinen, können. Aber dem war nicht so, denn Sirinde begann nun in der Sprache Rhuns zu Fluchen und zu schimpfen.

Diese Frau schien wohl nicht erkennen zu können wann man besiegt war. Wie gut dass sie im Ithilischen Außenposten nicht so einen Aufstand gemacht hat, ging es Beleg durch den Kopf. Er war einfach nur verwirrt. Die Beorninger schienen dieses meckernde Bündel Mensch eher erheiternd zu finden. Elendils Gegner sah diesen eine weile an und Elendil erwiderte seinen Blick.

Dann wurden alle Gefangenen auf die Beine gezogen, bekamen die Augen verbunden. Danach zogen sie los jeder wurde geführt. Jeder einzelne versuchte auf die Umgebung zu achten, soweit es ihr Gehör zu ließ doch sie bis auf die Geräusche des Waldes hörten sie nichts was ihnen weiter half zu erkennen was sich in ihrer nähe befand. Nach dem zwei Tage vergangen waren seit dem man sie Gefangen genommen hatten erreichten sie die alte Waldstraße. Zumindest nahm Elendil das an, da der Boden sehr viel ebener war als die Tage zuvor.

Ihre Situation war mehr als albern, empfand Amandil. Sie wurden ja sogar gefüttert da man ihnen nicht die Handfesseln nicht abnahm. Getränkt wurden sie auch. Alles in allem mussten sie alles über sich ergehen lassen sogar einigen Spott. Irgendwann, Elendil wusste nicht der wievielte Tag, als sie wieder rast machten trat jemand zu ihm.

„Ihr gut gekämpft, für Südländer. Was tut ihr in unserem Land?" Der Mann vor ihm sprach mit einer gewissen Autorität die Elendil kannte. Es war die eines Adeligen oder eines Mannes vom Hofe. Und Elendil wusste wie er sich selber verhalten musste.

„Wir sind aus zwei Gründen hier. Einmal suchen wir einen Weg nach Norden um uns dann über das Nebelgebirge zu wagen. Der andere ist das wir eine Frau namens Silmarien hier her begleitet haben. Sie hat sich aber vor geraumer Zeit von uns getrennt. Kennt ihr sie?" Nach seinen Worten herrschte eisernes Schweigen. Dann hörte Elendil wie sich die Schritte abwandten doch noch einmal kurz stehen blieben.

„Bei euch Südländern ist eines Gewiss. Ihr sagt nie die ganze Wahrheit und Lügt bei fast jedem Wort was ihr von euch gebt. Aber schon bald werdet ihr eure Wahren Absichten preisgeben und solange Silmarien nicht für euch Gesprochen hat und das wird sich sicher nicht tun, ist euer Wort nichts Wert." Diese Antwort hatte mehr Informationen als der Beoninger vielleicht wusste. Sie verriet Elendil und seinen Gefährten das dieser Silmarien kannte sonst würde er bei ihrem Namen stutzig werden.

Doch das der Beoninger ihm nicht glaubte war nicht verwunderlich. Nach dem der König des Südens, Tarcalion, Rhun unterworfen hatte fürchteten nun die Erben Beorns selbst unterworfen zu werden. Wahrscheinlich wäre es auch zum Krieg gekommen, doch die Grenzscharmützel, zwischen Gondor und den Beoningern, hatte die Menschen und Zwerge des Nordens, die Östlich des Nebelgebirges lebten, geeint. Plötzlich sah sich Tarcalion einem Bündnis aus dem Grünwald, der Seestadt Esgaroth, den Menschen aus Thal und den Zwergen vom Erebor gegenüber. Tarcalions Truppen, noch erschöpft vom Feldzug gegen die Ostlinge, waren nicht stark genug dieses Bündnis zu besiegen. Somit sah sich der König des Südens gezwungen, wenn auch widerwillig, seinen Geplanten Feldzug nach Norden abzubrechen und sich mit dem Süden der Welt zufrieden zu geben. Dennoch, der Frieden blieb instabil und die Spaltung des alten Reiches hatte die Situation auch nicht gebessert.

Nach Wochen wie es schien hörte Elendil einen Fluss. Doch nicht nur er. Auch seine Gefährten, hatten die ganze Zeit über ihre Ohren gespitzt, doch auch ihnen war klar dass sie sich in ihr Schicksal ergeben mussten. Vorerst. Sirinde schien das wohl auch eingesehen zu haben den sie hatte aufgehört zu fluchen wann das schon kurz nachdem sie die Waldstraße passiert hatten.

Als wieder rum Wochen verstrichen zu sein schienen, schienen sie die Festung des Grünwaldes erreicht zu haben, als Elendil Felsen unter seinen Füssen spürte. Die Gruppe wurde weiter geführt und als sie mitten in der Eingangshalle standen wurden ihnen zum ersten Mal die Augenbinden abgenommen. Da erkannten die drei Männer aus dem alten Reich das Sirinde wohl getragen worden war, da man ihr auch die Beine zusammen gebunden hatte. Doch Zeit sich in der Eingangshalle um zu sehen hatten die vier nicht denn schon wurden sie weiter gestoßen, in einen Gang der Wohl in die Kerker führte. Und ihre Vermutung wurde bestätigt. Nach dem man ihnen die Fesseln abgenommen hatte wurde jeder in eine Schmale Zelle gesperrt. Jeder bekam eine eigene. Das einzige Licht welches in Elendils Zelle war das der Fackeln auf dem Gang und außer etwas Stroh, um darauf zu schlafen, gab es nicht.

Doch wo war Silmarien? Und wie sollten sie aus dieser Lage wieder heraus kommen? Zu hoffen das es Sirinde Gelang die Wachen zu betören würde nichts bringen denn die Beoninger waren gewiss nicht so unvorsichtig wie die Soldaten Ithilis. Somit ließ sich Elendil auf sein Stroh fallen. Nicht wissend das seine Gefährten das selbe dachten wie er selber und sich mit der Situation anfreunden mussten.


	10. Kapitel9

Die Stille die in den Kerkern stetig herrschte wurde nur vom fallen einzelner Wassertropfen unterbrochen. Elendil schlief auf dem Stroh in seiner Zelle. Im schlaf ging er noch einmal genau durch was er geplant hatte und warum seine Gefährten mit ihm gekommen waren. Elendil hatte beschlossen den Süden der Welt zu verlassen und nach Arnor zu gehen um dort gegen die Übel vor zu gehen unter denen die Völker dort litten. Seine Gefährten, Amandil, Beleg und Sirinde, hatten sich aus freien Stücken ihm angeschlossen und nun schien ihre Fahrt in diesen dunklen Löchern zu Ende.

Es mussten bereits mehrere Tage vergangen sein. Tage voller Ungewissheit aber auch welche in denen die Wachen gekommen waren nur um sie zu verspotten. Doch dies war nicht anders zu gewesen, da die vier die ersten Südländer waren, die man seit hundert Jahren lebend gefangen genommen hatten.

Jedenfalls war sich Elendil sicher das jemand, leise seinen gerufen hatte. Als er sich aufrichtete sah er am Gitter seiner Zellen Tür jemanden stehen doch wegen dem schwachen Licht konnte er nichts Genaues erkennen. Doch schien es als wenn die gestallt ihn zu sich wies. War das nur ein Trick um ihn am ende ein weiteres Mal zu verhöhnen? Er wusste es nicht, doch Elendil stand auf und ging zum Gitter. Kaum war er dort wurde es, zu seiner völligen Verblüffung geöffnet und ein Mann in einen Mantel gehüllt trat herein. Auf sein Nicken verließ der Kerkermeister den Gang.

Als der Beorninger fort war nahm die Gestallt die Kapuze ab und Elendil erkannte Atanamir der einstiegen Truchsess des Südens. Atanamir war ein Mann von hohem Wuchs wie alle Menschen des Südens. Er hatte dazu graues Haar das ihm bis zu den Schultern reichte und fast so grau war wie seine Augen, hinzu kam das er Bartlos war. Elendil hatte den Freund seines Vaters seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Seit der Beisetzung Earendurs nicht mehr.

„Es tut gut dich lebend zu sehen Elendil. Es gibt Gerüchte die behaupten du seiest in den Totensümpfen umgekommen." Atanamir lächelte gütig, nahm Elendil am Oberarm und ging mit ihm weiter in die Zelle hinein wo sich Elendil auf das Stroh setzte.

„Auch ich freue mich euch wieder zusehen Truchsess. Verzeiht das ich nicht in wenn ich euch nur wenig Widersehensfreude entgegen bringe aber die Beorninger halten mich und meine Gefährten hier gefangen." Elendil klang nicht zornig oder verbittert, eher resigniert. Seine Situation war aussichtslos und er wusste nicht wer ihm und den drei anderen Helfen konnte. Atanamir würde es sicherlich nicht können. Auch wenn er nicht wirklich verzweifelt war, viel ihm kein Weg ein wie sie sich befreien konnten.

Atanamir zuckte kurz zusammen als Elendil ihn mit Truchsess ansprach. Er war schon seit geraumer Zeit kein Truchsess mehr. Doch betrachtete er sich den jungen Mann genau. Lange Zeit hatte auch er Elendil nicht mehr gesehen und konnte kaum glauben, dass dieser Wildaussehende Waldläufer wirklich Turambars Sohn war. Doch er war es, auch ohne Barahirs Ring hätte Atanamir, Elendil wieder erkannt. Es lag einfach an der Ähnlichkeit zu seinem Vater.

„Ich bin schon seit geraumer Zeit kein Truchsess mehr. Aber sag mir was tust du hier im Norden und wie geht es deinem Vater?" Hatte Turambar seinen eigen Sohn auf die gefahrvolle Reise nach Norden entsandt, nur mit vier Begleitern? Das konnte Atanamir sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Er kannte Turamabar und wusste dass er seinem Sohn mehr Männer, niemals eine Frau aus Rhun und bessere Ausrüstung mit gegeben hätte.

„Vater ist tot. Meneildirs Meuchelmörder haben ihn und meine Familie Heimgesucht. Gleich nach dem Bürgerkrieg. Mich hätten sie ihn Osgiliath auch fast ermordet. Doch habe ich auf den Rat von Amandil und Beleg zu hören." Nach dem Elendil dies gesagt hatte, starrte Atanamir ihn fassungslos an. Anschließend schluckte er hart. Die Nachricht vom Tot seines alten Freundes versetzte Atanamir einen harten schlag. Dann forderte er Elendil auf ihm alles zu berichten was sich ereignet hatte, seit dem Elendil Dol Amroth verlassen hatte. Und dieser Berichtete von seiner Wanderung nach Osgiliath, die ohne größere Schwierigkeiten verlaufen war, den Begegnungen in Osgiliath, der Wanderung durch Ithilien und den Totensümpfe, dem Anschluss Sirindes an die Gruppe und ihrer Gefangennahme in der Emyn Muil durch Ithils Soldaten. Als Elendil an dem Punkt kam wo Silmarien ins Geschehen trat war Atanmir erst verwundert. Doch als Elendil geendet hatte, lächelte er.

„Du weißt nicht wen du da vor einer Schändung bewahrt hast. Nicht war?" Als er das sagte lächelte er. Es war ein lächeln das Elendil nicht deuten konnte. Etwas wusste der ehemalige Truchsess, was Elendil nicht wusste. Und es gefiel Elendil nicht etwas nicht zu wissen. Besonders nicht wenn die Wahrheit über etwas oder jemanden so nah bei ihm gewesen war.

„Sie hat uns ihren Namen genannt und gebeten sie bis in diesen Wald zu begleiten. Doch hat sie uns, kurz nach dem wir den Grünwald erreicht hatten, verlassen. Ihr scheint mehr über Silmarien zu wissen als ich. Wer ist sie?" Atanamir grinste den jüngeren Mann an. Es war nun ein belustigtes grinsen was die Lippen des ehemaligen Truchsessen, obwohl dieser erst vor wenigen Momenten erfahren musste das sein Jugendfreund tot war.

„Nun Silmarien, hatte ihre gründe euch im Unklaren über ihre Herkunft zulassen, da sie nicht zu wissen schien ob sie euch vertrauen konnte. Doch werde ich ihr sagen das ihr Misstrauen dir gegen über unbegründet war. Sie ist nämlich das jüngste Kind von Halmir, König der Beoninger und des Herrscher des Grünwaldes." Elendil öffnete ungläubig den Mund. Silmarien war eine Prinzessin? Doch im selbem Moment hätte er am liebsten laut auf gelacht. Da hatte Silmarien sie aber schön genarrt.

„Nun Elendil sei so gut und kläre mich über den Zweck deines Unternehmens auf und ich werde versuchen dir und deinen drei Begleitern zu helfen." Elendil nickte und erklärte seine Absicht nach Arnor zu gehen und das er sich für die route über den Hohen Pass entschieden hatte. Atanamir sah ihn darauf hin durch dringend an und sagte ihm das was Silmarien Elendil auch gesagt hatte. Die Nördlichen Pässe sind alle gesperrt waren und das es Wahnsinn war sich jetzt im Hebst dort hinauf zu wagen.

„Aber es gibt keinen anderen Weg nach Arnor den du und deine Begleiter gibt wenn dein Bericht der Wahrheit entspricht. Ich werde jetzt gehen und tun was ich kann." Dieses Versprechen erleichterte Elendil sein Schicksal etwas.

Nach dem alles gesagt war verließ Atanamir die Zelle wieder. Denn Wort wechseln zwischen ihm und dem Kerkermeister verstand Elendil nicht, sondern versuchte weiter zu schlafen was sich allerdings als schwer erwies nach all dem was er erfahren hatte. Das Silmarien eine Prinzessin war, viel ihm schwer zu glauben doch wusste er das Atanamir keinen Grund hatte ihn zu täuschen. Irgendwann schlief er ein.

Die darauf folgenden Tage und Nächte geschah nichts und Elendil fragte sich ob er zu viel vertrauen in den ehemaligen Truchsessen gesetzt hatte, nur um nun festzustellen das er sich in Atanamir geirrt hatte. Doch nach dem geschätzte vier Nächte vergangen waren wurde Elendil von einer Wache aus der Zelle gezogen und mit geschleift. Handfesseln wurden ihm keine angelegt. Wie er feststellte wurden auch seine Gefährten aus ihren Zellen geholt. Wieder gingen sie den Gang hinauf bis in die Eingangshalle doch diesmal wurden sie in die große Haupthalle geführt. Sie schien wohl teils Natürlichenursprungs zu sein teils, aber auch in den Fels hinein gehauen zu sein.

In der Halle waren nun viele Beorninger versammelt und am anderen Ende der Halle, saßen auf erhöhten Sitzen, König Halmir und seine Gemahlin. Rechts vom König saßen seine Söhne, von denen Elendil einen als den Anführer der Gruppe Beorninger erkannte die ihn und seine drei Begleiter Gefangen genommen hatten. Seinen Bruder kannte Elendil nicht doch galt seine Aufmerksamkeit, Silmarien die links neben ihrer Mutter saß und wie ein jüngeres Abbild dieser Wirkte. König Halimr in des war ein großer stark gebauter Mann und sah mit mehr als misstrauischem Blick auf die Gruppe herab die vor ihm stand.

Elendil machte vor dem König der Beorninger eine angemessene Verbeugung. Seine Begleiter taten es ihm nach. Nun erhob der Beorninger die Stimme.

„Nun, wie ich höre soll der Sohn eines Fürsten aus dem Süden hier sein. Wer von euch es auch ist möge nun vor treten und sein eindringen in mein Reich erklären." Ein raunen ging durch den Saal. Niemand der versammelten konnte sich vorstellen dass unter diesen zerlumpten Wanderern der Sohn eines Fürsten sein sollte. Doch noch größer war es als Elendil vortrat und bis zur Stufe des Thrones ging, sich abermals verbeugte und Barahirs Ring, den er seit mehreren Monaten nicht abgenommen hatte, absteckte und ihm den König überreichte damit dieser ihn sich genauer betrachten konnte.

„Ich bin Elendil, Turambars Sohn welcher der Fürst von Dol Amroth war ehe er und meine Mutter von den Meuchelmördern unserer Verwandten auf dem Thron des Westreiches heimgesucht wurden. Dieser Ring den ihr nun in den Händen haltet ist der Beweis. Als Nienor, die Urenkelin des Königs Elessar I, mit dem Fürsten Galdor von Dol Amroth vermählt wurde ging dieser Ring, der lange ein Erbstück der Stammesoberhäupter der Dunedain war, in den Besitz meiner Familie über." Während Elendil sprach schien er zu wachsen und er sprach mit einem ernst der eine Gewisse Autorität in sich hatte. Nie hatte er so mit seinen Gefährten gesprochen, doch klang er auch nicht befehlshaberisch. Er sah zum König hinauf. Halmir sah sich den Ring genau an und reichte ihm seiner Gemahlin. Diese, nach dem sie den Ring selber gedreht und gewendet hatte nickte langsam. Dann reichte sie den Ring wieder ihrem Gehmahl der ihn Elendil zu warf. Dieser Fing den Ring auf und steckte ihn sich wieder an den Ringfinger seiner rechten Hand.

„Schau an, nun sind die Könige des Südens bereits so tief gesunken das sie sogar beginnen ihre eigenen Verwandten zu Meucheln, dann hätte es keinen Sinn, für euch Lösegeld zu verlangen denn ihr habt gewiss weder Meneldir oder Elessar, treue geschworen." Nach diesen Worten sah Halmir, Elendil scharf an, doch dieser hielt dem Blick mühelos stand. Der König wandte sich an seine Söhne und da erfuhren die vier Gefährten dass der Bär, der sie angegriffen hatte, niemand geringeres als Hurin, der jüngere der beiden Prinzen gewesen war. So stimmten die Legenden und Gerüchte also das die Nachfahren von Beorn, dem ersten Oberhaupt der Beorninger, wie ihr Ahnherr die gestallt von Bären annehmen konnten.

„Doch was führt euch nun in mein Reich? Seit Atanamir hat es kein Südländer mehr gewagt ihn zu betreten. Bis auf eine Schar Waldläufer Ithils, die meine Tochter entführten." Nun verstanden die vier warum Silmarien in einem Außenposten Ithils Gefangen gehalten worden war.

„Wir durch queren euer Reich um dann den Hohen Pass zu besteigen. Unser Ziel ist Arnor, das Nördliche Königreich, westlich des Nebelgebirges." Als Elendil dies gesagt hatte, ging ein Raunen durch den Saal. Es vielen die Worte: Wahnsinn, Narren und noch anderen unschöne Bezeichnungen. Doch als der König die rechte hand hob verstummten alle wieder. Nun hatte er sich, leicht nach vorne gebeugt und sah Elendil abschätzend an.

„Ihr seid also den weiten Weg von Osgiliath hier her gekommen weil ihr einen Weg nach Arnor sucht? Was wollt ihr dort? In euren Adern fließt das Blut der Könige des Südens und Westens, wollt ihr nach Arnor um dort den Thron zu besteigen?" Sirinde presste die Lippen auf einander, denn sie stand kurz davor etwas zu sagen was hier nicht angebracht war. Doch fand sie die Behauptung des Königs dreist. Denn zu keinem Zeitpunkt auf ihrer gemeinsamen Reise hatte Elendil angedeutet das er in Arnor König werden wollte. Hätte er ein solches Ziel gehabt hätte er gewiss versucht eine Armee zusammen zu stellen und wäre mit dieser dann nach Arnor gezogen und nicht mit einer ehemaligen Dirne aus Rhun und zwei Bürgerkriegsveteranen die den beiden neuen Reichen und ihren Herrschern den Gehorsam verweigerten. Auch den beiden anderen Gefährten Elendils, Amandil und Beleg, ging das durch den Kopf.

„Ich gedenke nicht den Thron zu besteigen. Mein einziges Ziel ist es den Menschen dort bei zustehen im Kampf gegen die Kreaturen die sie heimsuchen. Und jene die mir folgen tun dies aus freien Stücken. Weder Eid noch Verpflichtung bindet sie an mich oder diese Fahrt." Nach dem Elendil seine Absicht erklärt hatte ging wieder ein Raunen durch die versammelten und man wollte nicht glauben das dieser Mann tatsächlich mit den Häusern der König des Südens verwandt war. Er ging nach Arnor um dem leidenden Volk dort, das sich kaum noch aus eigener Kraft gegen die dunklen Kreaturen wehren konnte, zu helfen ohne aber eine Belohnung vor Augen zu haben. Alleine die Tatsache das es jemanden gab der ohne Hintergedanken sich auf eine derartige Fahrt begab war außergewöhnlich.

„Und obwohl eure Gefährten nicht an euch gebunden sind, währt ihr bereit einen Vorteil aufzugeben, wenn sie in Gefahr sind. Ich selber habe es ja erlebt als ich gegen euch kämpfte. Ihr habt euch mir ergeben, um eure Begleiter zu schützen." Nun hatte der ältere Sohn des Königs gesprochen der die ganze Zeit kaum etwas gesagt hatte. Silmarien in des sah Elendil an. Ihr Blick war nicht zu erklären, teils Bewunderung, teils aber auch Furcht und dann war da noch etwas was, was man aber nicht deuten konnte. Halmir nun hatte sich zurück gelehnt und sah nun Elendils Gefährten einzeln an. Dann nickte er langsam.

„Nun, wenn es wirklich euer Wunsch ist Arnor über den Hohen Pass zu erreichen dann sei es so. Mein Haushofmeister Atanamir hat mir das berichtet was er von euch erfahren hat. Danach hörte ich den Bericht meiner Tochter Silmarien an. Beide Berichte stimmen über ein. Da ihr meine Tochter davor bewahrt habt geschändet zu werden, muss ich euch Frei lassen. Doch darf kein Südländer der einmal den Weg zu meiner Festung gefunden hat sie wieder verlassen." Nach diesen Worten sahen sich Elendil und seine Gefährten an. Es ergab keinen Sinn wenn er sie frei ließ, ihnen aber verbot seine Festung zu verlassen. Doch da lächelte Sirinde, trat neben Elendil, verneigte sich und sah zum König hinauf.

„Herr, wir haben den Weg zu eurem Sitz nicht gefunden und wir wissen nicht einmal wo wir uns genau befinden. Denn als wir von euren Söhnen gefangen genommen wurden, verbannt man uns die Augen und man nahm die Augenbinden uns erst ab als wir bereits hier waren." Im stillen Dankte Elendil ihr das sie sich daran erinnerte. Doch sah er wie ein ganz bestimmter Krieger des Königs nun näher kam und Sirinde anfunkelte.

„Sprich erst wenn du dazu aufgefordert wirst Weib. Ich kann mich nicht entsinnen das der König euch aufgefordert hat ihn anzusprechen." Nach diesen Worten hatte Elendil, wie seine zwei anderen Gefährten angenommen das Sirinde nun selber zornig werden würde, da sie es nicht mochte wenn man sie so grob anfuhr, doch sie lächelte nur.

„Ich gebe euch einen Guten Rat. Kehrt zu eurem Posten zurück, oder ich trete euch von neuem in eure Kronjuwelen." Nun war es an Elendil nicht drauf los zu prusten, wie nicht wenige andere im Saal auch. Der Krieger in des lief Schamrot an, als er sich zurück auf seinen Posten begab. Sein Herrscher in des verzog keine Miene, er schien Sirindes Worte zu bedenken, die sie an ihn gerichtet hatte. Dann flüsterte ihm sein älterer Sohn etwas ins Ohr und Halmir nickte.

„Auf die gleiche Art wie ihr hier hergekommen seid, sollt ihr auch wieder abziehen. Bis zur alten Waldstraße werdet ihr gebracht und von dort sollt ihr eure Reise fortsetzen. Doch glaube ich nicht das wir uns je wieder sehen werden wenn ihr wirklich den Hohen Pass besteigen wollt. Bringt sie zu ihrer Habe und dann legt ihnen wieder Augenbinden an." Nach diesen Worten, traten erneut die Wachen vor und nach dem sich alle vier erneut verneigt hatten wurden sie fortgeführt. Endlich schien der Weg nach Arnor frei zu sein, doch mussten sie sich beeilen wenn sie noch vor dem Winter einen halbwegs geschützten Ort erreichen wollten um dort ein Winterlager zu errichten.


	11. Kapitel10

Die Beorninger führten Elendil und seine Gruppe wieder in die Eingangshalle wo man sie aufforderte zu warten. An den Eingängen standen überall Wachen, so dass man gar nicht in Versuchung geführt wurde gegen die Anweisung zu verstoßen die man ihnen gegeben hatte. Doch während sie noch warteten, trat Atanamir aus dem Saal und lächelte Elendikl freundlich an, der seine Geste erwiderte.

„Ich habe dir versprochen dass ich etwas tun werde mein Junge und wenn ich ehrlich bin, haben du und deine Begleiter es geschafft König Halmir mit eurer Absicht zu beeindrucken. Und deine Gefährtin Sirinde hat es geschafft den gesamten Hofstaat zu erheitern." Nun traten auch Amandil, Beleg und Sirinde zu Atanamir und Elendil. Als Elendil ihnen sagte das der ältere Mann, einst Truchsess des Südreiches gewesen war, machten Amandil und Beleg eine leichte Verbeugung. Sirinde aber machte keinerlei anstallten sich zu verbeugen oder auch nur zu grüßen. Sie stammte aus Rhun, einem unterjochten Land des Südens und wenn sie auch sich Elendil aus freien Stücken angeschlossen und in ihm einen Freund sah so sah sie in Atanamir einen ehemaligen Unterdrücker der Ostlinge. War er doch der Stadthalter des Alten Reiches gewesen.

Atanamir sah Sirinde an doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, waren die Beorninger mit der Habe von Elendil und seinen Gefährten. Der junge Mann aus Dol Amroth erhielt auch seinen Dolch zurück den er Hurin in den Oberschenkel gestoßen hatte. Doch gestatte Hador, der ältere der Söhne Halmirs, das sich Atanamir angemessen von Elendil und seinen Begleitern verabschiedete. Silmarien war nicht bei ihnen, was Sirinde ein wenig enttäuschte, hatte sie doch gehofft sich von der Prinzessin verabschieden zu können.

„Dies ist mein letzter Rat den ich dir und deinen Begleitern mit auf den Weg gebe. Wenn ihr das Gebirge überschritten habt, so zieht euch über den Winter in die Ruinen von Bruchtal zurück. Es heißt die Dunedain hätten dort, nach dem Abschied der letzten Elben, dort noch einen Posten unterhalten. Und selbst wenn dem nicht so ist, in den Ruinen werdet ihr für die kalten Monate eine Zuflucht finden. Lebt wohl ihr alle, Mögen die Valar euch beschützen." Zum Abschied verneigte er sich und Elendil sah die Trauer in Atanamirs Augen, denn es war klar dass diese letzte Etappe nach Arnor, die Gefährlichste war und das die vier leicht umkommen konnten. Dann wurden Elendil und seinen Begleitern von neuem die Augen verbunden und hinaus geführt.

Wieder gingen sie scheinbar mehrere Tage, doch diesmal hatten sie keine Verbundenen Hände doch wurden sie an einer Leine geführt. Das kam nun Amandil wieder lächerlich vor doch konnte er dagegen nicht aufbegehren und Sirinde war erleichtert diesmal nicht getragen zu werden. Denn einmal wie ein Sack über die Schulter geworfen und wie ein solcher getragen zu werden war nicht wirklich bequem. Als sie dann die Straße unter ihren Füßen spürten wurden Elendil und seinen Begleitern die Augenbinden abgenommen.

„Nun Elendil geht einfach gerade aus. Die Waldstraße geht gerade durch den Grünwald, ihr könnt das Nebelgebirge nicht verfehlen. Es gibt über den Anduin zwar keine Brücke, aber eine Furt. Wenn ihr westlich des Anduin seid ihr auf euch alleine gestellt, nur selten gehen wir noch hinüber daher können wir nicht sagen was euch dort erwartet." Hador überreichte Elendil dessen Schwert und auch, nach dem dieser seine Habe angelegt hatte auch einen Mantel auf dessen Innenseite ein Pelz eingenäht war. Elendil nahm diesen, wie seine Begleiter auch. Das verwunderte sie sehr.

„Ihr werdet diese Mäntel auf dem Hohen Pass brauchen, wenn ihr nicht erfrieren wollt." Hadors Blick war ernst und Elendil verneigte sich leicht. Er war dem Prinzen des Grünwaldes für diese geringe Unterstützung dankbar. Doch fragten er und seine Gefährten sich warum man sie davor bewahren wollten zu erfrieren. Und dies fragte auch Beleg den Prinzen.

„Weil ihr die Einzigen seid die Arnor aus dem Süden zu Hilfe kommen, seit der Zeit des Truchsessen Barahir. Denn obgleich Arnor mit verantwortlich für die Gräueltaten des Südens ist, so hat sein Volk in den letzten Jahrhunderten dafür bitter gebüßt. Und noch etwas, hier sind eure Pferde zurück. Reitet mit ihnen bis zur Furt und lasst sie dort stehen. Der Hohe Pass ist in diesen Tagen kein ort wo man mit Pferden reisen sollte." Der Thronfolger des Grünwaldes verabschiedete sich mit einem Friedensgruß. Die vier taten es ihm nach und bestiegen ihre Pferde. Sirinde saß wieder hinter Beleg.

Scharf ritten sie nach Westen. Obwohl man annehmen musste dass sich die vier bereits mit ihren Gedanken auf dem Hohen Pass waren, ging jeder noch einmal mit seinen eigenen Gedanken zu rate. Elendil wusste nicht was sie dort erwaten würde, doch noch mehr beschäftigte ihn das Funkeln in Silmariens Augen was er nur kurz in der großen Halle gesehen hatte. Doch dann schüttelte der junge Mann den Kopf. Er konnte es sich genau so gut auch eingebildet haben, denn die Furcht hatte man der Prinzessin angesehen, wenn Elendil auch nicht wusste vor was sie sich gefürchtet hatte.

Die vier ritten weiter gen Westen auf das Nebelgebirge zu das sie, da keine Wolke am Himmel war, bereits von Fern sehen konnten. Denn die Waldstraße war breit und doch leicht zu überblicken. Als Elendil das gewaltige gebirgsmassiv, das den Westen Mittelerde vom Osten treten, sah erkannte er, warum die Pässe seit alters her umkämpft gewesen waren. Wer auch immer sie kontrollierte, hatte den Vorteil eine schnelle Route zwischen den Ländern des Nordens zu haben und musste nicht, einen Monate langen Umweg um das Südliche Ende nehmen. Als es Nacht wurde, rasteten sie auf der Nordseite der Straße. Als Elendil sich einmal umdrehte, kniff er die Augen zusammen. Doch dann drehte er sich zum Feuer zurück und sah zu Beleg, welcher aber nur nickte, aber nichts sagte. Sie warfen das Los für die Wache und als erstes, viel es auf Sirinde.

Sie ritten am nächsten Tag weiter und kurz vor Abend erreichten sie den Westrand des Großengrünwaldes. Als sie alle abstiegen schwieg Amandil doch dann wandte er sich an seine Gefährten.

„Ich für meinen Teil würde es begrüßen dass wir unsere Pferde mitnehmen. Die Bedenken des Prinzen in allen ehren, aber wir werden sie in Arnor gewiss noch brauchen." Was Amandil sagte mochte vielleicht stimmen aber Elendil war dagegen. Pferde würden sie auf dem Pass nur behindern. Daher sprach er dagegen, wissend dass sie nach wie vor beobachtet wurden.

„Wenn wir unsere Pferde hier zurück lassen, werden die Tiere verhungern oder von Wölfen oder anderem gefressen." Amandil schien noch nicht recht überzeugt sein von dem Vorschlag die Pferde zurück zu lassen. Doch nun trat Sirinde vor die bereits ein Teil des Gepäcks von Amandils Pferd genommen hatte.

„Die Pferde werden nicht verenden. Schließlich bin ich nicht die einzige die den Bären entdeckt hat der uns wohl verfolgt hat. Ich bin mir sicher das es sich bei diesem Tier um einen der Prinzen handelt der Kontrollieren möchte ob wir auch wirklich das Reich seines Vaters verlassen." Als Sirinde das sagte wandte Amandil sich um und erkannte, schwach im Schatten der Bäume tatsächlich die schemenhafte gestallt eines großen Tieres. Wir werden also weiter hin beobachtet, ging es Amandil durch den Kopf. Schließlich gab er nach und half mit das Gepäck abzuladen. Als sie jegliche Last, bis auf die Sättel und das Zaumzeug, von den Pferden genommen hatten, teilten sie es unter sich auf, machten ihre drei Vierbeinigen an Bäumen fest und zogen weiter in Richtung des Nebelgebirges das, je näher sie ihm kamen immer größer und bedrohlicher zu werden schien.

_Für die Pferde, die sie zurück ließen, war es wahrhaftig besser gewesen. Denn kaum waren die Menschen des Südens außer Sicht da erschien Hador zusammen mit zwei Begleitern. Tatsächlich hatte der ältere Sohn Halmirs, die Gruppe verfolgt um zu prüfen ob sie wirklich es wagen würden den Hohen Pass zu überschreiten und um die Pferde mit zunehmen die sie womöglich zurück lassen würden. Er betrachtete Elendil nun etwas freundlicher und glaubte ihm nun mehr als ein Beorninger in diesen Tagen einem Mann aus dem Süden glauben würde. Obgleich viele glaubten das diese armen Narren in ihr verderben ziehen würden, so fühlte Hador, das er den Sohn Turambars nicht zum letzten mal gesehen hatte._

Die Gruppe indes zog weiter nach Westen, mehrere Tage, bis sie schließlich nach dem zwei Tage vergangen waren und sie den Anduin vor sich hatten. Hier im Norden war er noch nicht so breit und wasserreich, denn weiter südlich speisten ihn die Flüsse Schwertel, der Celebrand und der Limklar und noch weiter Südlich, bereits im alten Reich auf der Westseite, die Mündungen der Entwasser. Somit gab es auf der Höhe der Waldstraße eine Furt mit der man den Anduin überqueren konnte. Das war Elendil und seinen Gefährten ein Glücksfall, wäre das nicht der Fall gewesen hätten sie Schwierigkeiten beim überqueren denn die Beorninger hätten sicherlich keine Brücke errichtet um den Bewohnern des Nebelgebirges keinen Übergang zu schaffen. Und die Bewohner des Nebelgebirges waren die Orks.

„Das wird ein Vergnügen. Mir wird es bis zur Hüfte gehen, doch zum Glück bin ich kaltes Wasser gewohnt. Darüber hinaus werden wir etwas sauberer. Nun denn tapferen Mannen des Südens, wer geht voran?" Obwohl Sirinde einen leicht spöttischen Ton genommen hatte, hörte man dass ihr diese Überquerung nicht geheuer war. Elendil ging voran, dann folgte Amandil. Sirinde zögert, bekam dann von Beleg einen freundschaftlichen Stoss, ging dann hinein und zuletzt folgte Beleg, der sich noch einmal umsah. Das Wasser ging der Frau aus Rhun wirklich bis Hüfte da sie von allen die kleinste war. Doch zum glück, war die Strömung nicht so stark das man Gefahr lief mitgerissen zu werden.

Am anderen Ufer presste Sirinde nun die Zähne zusammen um nicht zu erkennen zu geben das sie fror. Doch dem war so, doch nicht nur sie empfand die Kälte durch die nun Nasse Hose nun stärker. Auch ihre Begleiter froren nun im Unterleib und beschlossen deswegen nur etwas weiter vom Fluss weck zu gehen um an einer Geschützen stelle zu rasten.

Als das Feuer nun im gang war und sich alle in ihre Mäntel, die sie von den Beorningern erhalten hatte, gehüllt waren, da erkannten sie erst wie kalt es in den letzten Tagen geworden war. Es schien als wenn der Winter in diesem Jahr ungewöhnlich früh kommen würde und Elendil wusste das, wenn sie überleben wollten, Atanamir Rat befolgen und in den Ruinen Bruchtals zuflucht suchen mussten, ganz gleich was dort sich eingenistet hatte. So wie er dachten die drei anderen Ebenfalls, selbst Sirinde. So beschlossen sie, nach dem sie alle sich gewärmt hatten an diesem Ort zu bleiben und am anderen Morgen weiter zu ziehen.

In dieser Nacht hielt Elendil wache. Das Feuer brannte noch immer hell und die Sterne wurden nur von ein paar vereinzelten Wolken verdeckt. Der junge Mann spürte die kalte Luft um sich herum, obgleich ihre Kleidung schon fast wieder getrocknet war. Nachdenklich stocherte er mit einem Zweig an einem Stück verkohltem holz herum das am Rand des Feuers lag, als er hoch schreckte. Hier war etwas, das spürte er. Oder war das nur eine Einbildung gewesen? Nein, das war es nicht, denn ganz in der Nähe hörte er wieder etwas. Hastig blickte er um sich und weckte so gut er konnte Amandil und Sirinde die ihm am nächsten waren. Beleg wurde auch nicht sanft aus seinen Träumen geweckt.

„Hier ist irgendetwas, ganz in der Nähe." Als er das sagte sahen alle um sich und Beleg schien auch etwas zu bemerken. Als man ganz in der nähe ein heulen zu hören waren fuhren alle zusammen. Nun erkannten sie dass sie wahrhaftig in Gefahr waren. Doch was es war das sie bedrohte konnten sie nicht sagen. Wahrscheinlich ein Wolf Doch als sie zwei Augen Paare am Rand des Feuerscheines sahen, wurde auch erkennbar wie groß das Tier war.

„Das sind Warge. Wilde Kreaturen in Gestallt von Wölfen. Werft schnell Holz auf das Feuer! Jeder nimmt sich eine Fackel wenn er kann." Obwohl er leise gesprochen hatte, waren Amandils Wort klar zu hören. Jeder nahm sich seine Waffe zu Hand. In der Linken hielt jeder eine Fackel bis auf Amandil der bereits einen Pfeil auf die sehen gelegt hatte. Sie stellten sich dicht in einer art Kreis zusammen. Es blieb nicht bei einem Warg, denn wie Wölfe waren sie Rudeltiere und schon bald waren mehrere dieser Kreaturen aus der alten Zeit zu sehen.

Elendil sah im Schein der Fackeln das sie teils klein und abgemagert waren, während andere groß und besonders Mordlustig schienen. Doch bevor er sich weitere Gedanken machen konnte, sprang das kleine Rudel die Gruppe an. Elendil wurde angefallen, stürzte und verlor seine Fackel. Die Kralle hinterließ ihre Spuren auf seiner rechten Wange die zu bluten begann. Doch bevor der Warg zu schnappen konnte, stieß Elendil ihm seinen Dolch durch die Kehle. Der Nachteil war das der tote Körper auf ihn viel.

Während Elendil sich von der War gleiche befreien musste, wich Sirinde einem der Wolfsähnlichen Geschöpfe aus und schlug mit ihrer Fackel und ihrem gebogenen Kurzschwert auf den Rücken des Tieres. Der Warg, einer von den kleineren, heulte auf vor schmerz und suchte mit einer Wunde im Rücken und brennendem Fell das weite um an einem anderen Ort elendig zu verenden.

Doch Sirinde selbst war der Tot nah, denn sie hatte noch nicht die Kreatur hinter sich bemerkt. Als diese gerade auf die junge Frau aus Rhun zustürmte stellte sich Beleg rasch hinter sie. Doch gerade als er den Linkenarm hob, um mit der Fackel aus zu holen, schnappte der Warg zu. Beleg stieß einen Schmerzensschrei aus und ging zu Boden, denn nun hatte die Kreatur seinen Gesamten linken Unterarm im Maul, doch bevor sie daran reißen konnte, ging Elendils Schwert auf den Rücken des Wargs nieder und fügte ihm eine solche Wunde bei, das dieser von seinem Opfer abließ und sich in Schmerz und Wut Elendil zu wandte. Doch bevor es angriff hatte es bereits Sirindes gebogenes Kurzschwert im Rippenbogen und Elendil stieß seinen Dolch in den Schädel des Tiers.

Als sich Elendil umwandte, erkannte er das Amandil in Bedrängnis war und eilte seinem Freund zu Hilfe. Er hatte erfolg, eines der beiden Kreaturen ließ von Amandil ab und sprang auf Elendil zu, doch bevor es ihn erreicht hatte, stellte sich jemand mit einem Speer in den Weg und rammte diesen dem Warg in den Rachen. Zur selben zeit flogen die Pfeile, denn Sirinde hatte sich Belegs Bogen genommen und schoss einen Pfeil auf die Bestie die Amandil angriff. Dieses ging verletzt in die Knie. Zu letzt ging auch noch dieses Rudel mit Glied von einem Pfeil Amndils durch bohrt zu Boden. Nun lagen vier tote Warge am Boden. Sirinde zog den linken Ärmel Belegs nach oben und seufzte nur erleichtert. Beleg hatte am Unterarm noch eine Armschiene getragen hatte die ihm bis zum Ellebogen ging und wie ein Schuppenpanzer aufgebaut war. Dennoch, war sie zu beschädigt um weiter schützen zu können. Der Fremde der unerwartet aufgetaucht war, trat zu der Gruppe die sich um das Feuer gesammelt hatte.

„Ich tat gut daran euch zu folgen. Euch Südländer kann man nicht alleine im Norden lassen." Als sie die Stimme hörten schreckten alle auf und Beleg vergas sogar den Schmerz den er nach wie vor spürte. Die Stimme war hell und als das Gesicht unter der Kapuze zum Vorschein kam da öffneten alle vier gleichzeitig den Mund, was der Gestallt zum lachen brachte.

„Silmarien?" Amandil war der erste der sich aus der Starre gelöst hatte. Tatsächlich stand vor ihnen die Prinzessin der Beorninger. Ihre braunen Haare hatte sie zu zwei Zöpfen geflochten die sie jeweils links und rechts trug. Gekleidet war sie wie eine Waldläuferin, ganz in Grün und Braun. Auf ihrem Rücken und trug sie eine Rucksack und Seile und an der rechten Körperseite einen Beutel, sowie einen Dolch an ihrer linken Gürtelseite. Doch Sirinde fing sich wieder und lachte ehe sie die Prinzessin umarmte. Diese hatte Elendil ihren Speer gegeben und erwiderte die herzliche Geste.

„Was bin ich froh euch wieder zu sehen. Ihr habt euch nur deshalb nicht verabschiedet weil ihr uns folgen wolltet?" Als Sirinde und Silmarien sich wieder gelöst hatten strahlte die jüngere der Beiden die Gruppe an und nickte nur, ehe sie sich Belegs Arm zuwandte. Der Schuppen Panzer des Armes hatte wirklich das meiste abgefangen, doch war der Arm angebrochen und wurde geschient. Silmarien hatte in im Beutel Kräuter und verbändet. Sie schien sich darauf festgelegt zu haben Wunden zu versorgen. Nachdem Belegs Arm mit geraden Stöcken geschient hatte wandte sich Silmarien an Elendil. Nach dem sie auch seine Wunde versorgt hatte sah sie ihn an.

„Elendil, ich würde euch und die anderen gerne begleiten." Als Elendil ihr in die Augen sah, erkannte er dass er musste. Silmarien war, gewiss nicht auf der Anweisung ihres Vaters bei ihnen und sie würde ihnen nach laufen wenn die vier sie fort schickten. Also nickte Elendil und auch die anderen. Sie mussten die Prinzessin mitnehmen, alleine schon deshalb weil es hier zu gefährlich war wenn einer alleine durch dieses Land streifte. Als alle meinten sie könnten weiter ziehen, zogen sie in Richtung des Nebelgebirges weiter. Immer der Gefahr bewusst in die sie sich begaben. Amandil ging vor dann kamen Sirinde, Beleg, Silmarien und Elendil.


	12. Kapitel11

Sie gingen weiter ohne weitere Zwischenfälle mit Raubtieren zu haben oder anderen. Tatsächlich wirkte das ganze Land um die fünf friedlich. Zu friedlich, empfand Amandil. Nachdem angriff der Warge hätte er angenommen dass sie bald dem Bau näher kommen müssten. Doch dem schien nicht so. Nein, die Nächte blieben friedlich. Doch das Wetter, wurde immer unfreundlicher. Es Regnete heftig und der Wind wehte aus allen Richtungen. Obwohl es Herbst war und generell im Norden rauer war als im Süden, schien dieses Wetter sonst nicht so unbeständig zu sein.

Seit dem sie die Furt über quert hatten war eine Woche vergangen und das Nebelgebirge, welches wie ein gewaltiger Riegel den Westen Mittelerdes vom Osten trennte, ragte nun vor ihnen auf und seine Gipfel waren von Wolken verhangen. Obgleich fast alle von ihnen Gebirgsmassive gesehen hatten, so war dieses doch das größte von allen. Sirinde musste schwer schlucken. In der Region aus der sie kam sah man zwar das schwarze gebirgsmassiv von Mordor aber sie hatte steht's einen Bogen drum herum gemacht wie alle aus ihrem Volk wenn es sich einrichten ließ. Sie stellte sich dicht neben Beleg zu dem sie, so ungewöhnlich es auch schien, so etwas wie Freundschaft aufgebaut hatte. Wie sie es schon zu Elendil getan hatte.

Auch Elendil sah nun hinauf, zu den Gipfel und dann zu Silmarien, der es auch nicht ganz geheuer schien sich über dieses Gebirge zu wagen. Sie schien nun alle Geschichten wieder zu hören die man ihr je über das Gebirge erzählt hatte. Sie schluckte schwer und ihre rechte Hand verkrampfte sich um ihren Speer. Doch dann spürte sie Elendils hand auf ihrer linken Schulter. Sein Blick war ernst und er sah sie an als wenn er sagen wolle, sie würden es schaffen.

Amandil nun sah ebenfalls hinauf und zu dem Pfad der hinauf führte. Er wusste dass es keinen anderen Weg gab. Der Hohe Pass war der einzige Weg der ihnen noch blieb. Der Rothorn Pass war zu weit südlich als das sie ihn bei diesem Wetter erreichen erfolgreich überschreiten würden. Das wusste er, doch noch niemand in der Gruppe schien einen derartigen Weg je beschritten zu haben. Nicht einmal die beiden erfahrenen Waldläufer, Amandil und Beleg.

„Nun denn, wir müssen hinauf. Länger warten können wir nicht. Nun denn lasst uns gehen." Nach diesen Worten Elendils gingen sie weiter. Immer darauf achtend das ihnen niemand auflauerte. Einmal beinah von Wargen überrascht zu werden hatte ihnen gereicht. Der Pfad den sie vor sich hatten war steinig, doch ohne größere Brocken und zu erst ging es nur leicht bergan.

Die erste kurz Strecke ging gut und sie rasteten als sie eine geschützte stelle gefunden hatten. Elendil und Amandil hielten in dieser ersten Nacht auf dem Pass wache. Beide Männer musterten den jeweiligen anderen. Besonders aber Amandil, Elendil während dieser die Umgebung beobachtete. Der jüngere Mann hatte sich wirklich verändert, dachte Amandil. War er in Osgiliath noch der Sohn eines Adeligen, so war er nun fast ein Waldläufer. Wie Amandil dachte auch Sirinde, die ihre Augen halbgeschlossen und nicht wirklich schlief. Die Frau aus dem Osten schmunzelte als sie sich vorstellte wie sie alle aussahen wenn sie einige Monate sich durch Hecken, Gräben und anderen dingen in der Wildnis gequält hatten und dabei nur noch sehr selten sich wuschen. Doch darauf haben wir uns alle eingelassen, sagte sie sich, rollte sich erneut auf die Seite und schlief ein.

In der Nacht geschah nichts und währen jene die schliefen, angenehmen Träumen hatten, so waren die Wachen damit beschäftigt die Gegend zu bewachen und waren froh das es mehrere Wolkenlücken gab durch die der Mond sein, für die Nacht, helles Licht warf. Gegen Mitternacht wurden Amandil und Elendil von Silmarien und Beleg abgelöst. Während Amandil und Elendil einschliefen betrachteten Silmarien und Beleg die Umgebung. Als die Beorningerin sich sicher war das die erste Wache schlief wandte sie sich an Beleg der in die Glut des erloschenen Feuers sah.

„Wie geht es eurem Arm?" bei der Frage lächelte Beleg. Seine Antwort bestand darin das er meinte es ginge diesem wieder besser. Das entsprach auch der Wahrheit. Dennoch würde Beleg seinen Bogen eine ganze weile nicht mehr gebrauchen, denn obgleich der Arm nur angebrochen war, wollte man nichts wagen was man nicht vermeiden konnte. Doch das war es in nicht was Silmarien eigentlich wissen wollte.

„Mir ist aufgefallen Beleg dass ihr Sirinde gerne anseht." Als sie das sagte sah Beleg die Beorningernin verwundert an. Da begriff er das Silmarien ihn nur hatte in ein Gespräch verwickeln und ihn nicht direkt darauf ansprechen wollte. Doch er lächelte.

„Wie kommt ihr darauf? Ich gebe zwar zu das Sirinde gewiss eine schöne Frau ist, der man gewiss nicht so leicht abgeneigt ist, doch weiß ich wie gefährlich sie ist. Man bedenke den Hauptmann der auf sie im Vollrausch hereingefallen ist." Diese Argumentation klang einleuchtend, doch Silmarien hob nur leicht die Augenbrauen. Sie schien nicht zufrieden gestimmt zu sein. Doch zunächst sah sie weiter den Pfad an den sie gekommen waren um dann nach westen zu schauen, die Strecke die noch vor ihnen lag, soweit sie ein sehbar war.

„Fällt euch nicht auf, das Sirinde euch ebenfalls gerne ansieht? Ihr seht euch gegenseitig gerne an. Doch schaut ihr immer weck wenn ihr glaubt der andere hätte es bemerkt. Wie erklärt ihr das?" Nun erst wusste Beleg warum Silmarien darauf beharrt hat, mit ihm die zweite wache zu übernehmen. Sie hatte nicht vor allen mit Beleg darüber sprechen wollen, also hatte sie einen solchen Moment abgewartet.

„Und selbst wenn, worauf wollt ihr hinaus? Sirinde und ich sind so verschieden wie es in diesen Tagen nur möglich ist. Sie kommt aus Rhun und ich aus dem Westreich. Dies ist ein unterschied der kaum überbrückbar ist. Sprecht mit ihr einmal darüber und sie wird euch gewiss, fast das gleiche sagen." Beleg schien sich seine Argumente gut zusammengelegt zu haben. Was er sagte klang zwar für das Verständnis der Südländer plausibel, doch Silmarien schüttelte nur den Kopf. Mit der Antwort gab sie sich nicht zufrieden. Tatsächlich sah sie Beleg eindringlich an.

„Wist ihr, bei uns im Grünwald sagen die Alten, wenn sie von geringerer Gelehrsamkeit und größerer Weisheit sind: Es ist nicht wichtig als was man geboren wurde, sonder was man geworden ist. Ich glaube nämlich ihr versteckt euch hinter dem alten Vorurteil der Gondorianer gegenüber den Ostlingen. Bei Sirinde ist es fast dasselbe nur eben umgekehrt." Nach dieser Darlegung der Dinge, wusste Beleg keine Erwiderung die gepasst hätte. Die Prinzessin hatte ihn in die Enge getrieben. Doch erinnerte er sie daran dass sie eigentlich die Umgebung beobachten und das Lager bewachen sollten. Silmarien schüttelte nur schmunzelte nur und schüttelte den Kopf.

Am anderen Morgen weckten beide ihre Gefährten und nachdem sie etwas gegessen hatte, zogen sie weiter den Weg in das Gebirge hinauf. Je höher sie kamen umso stärker blies der Wind und es wurde kälter. Sie drückten ihre Mäntel enger an sich um es wärmer zu haben. Selbst Silmarien schien das immer kälter werdende Wetter unangenehm zu sein, obgleich sie kalte Winter gewohnt sein musste und es erst in zwei Monaten Winter wurde. Der Tag war, nicht ganz zu ende als sie die Schneefallgrenze erreichten. Nun zogen sie die Gefütterten Mäntel an die ihnen Hador gegeben hatte, ehe sie sich von ihm getrennt hatte. Doch überstieg es ihr Können, in der Ecke wo sie sich für die Nacht nieder gelassen hatten, ein Feuer zu entfachen. Der Wind blies zu stark und so sehr sich auch Amandil und Beleg auch bemühten, immer wenn sie eine Flamme entfacht hatten, blies der Wind sie aus. Schließlich gaben sie es resigniert auf und fanden sich damit ab diese Nacht, wie die letzte ohne Feuer zu verbringen.

In dieser Nacht hatten zu erst Amandil und Sirinde wache. Beide, der Mann aus Ithilien wie die Frau aus Rhun waren ein derartig kaltes Wetter nicht gewohnt. Sirinde am ehesten, da über die weiten Ebenen die es in Rhun gab auch im Winter kalte Winde pfiffen aber diese nicht so kalt waren wie diese. Amandil hingegen, war so ein Wetter überhaupt nicht gewohnt da der Winter in Ithilien steht's recht mild war. Er selber hatte nur selten bis nie Schnee gesehen oder auch nur berührt. Für so etwas war das Wetter im Süden einfach zu warm. Doch keiner wollte den anderen erkennen lassen das sie frohren und versuchten einfach an etwas Warmes zu denken, sei es an einen Ort oder aber was zu essen. Doch diese Methoden hatten nur mäßigen Erfolg.

Die zweite Wache hatte Elendil und Beleg und beiden ging es nicht besser als den beiden vor ihnen. Auch wenn Elendil starke Winde wegen Dol Amroths nähe zum Meer gewohnt war, so war die Kälte im Gebirge doch etwas anderes als die am Meer. Am nächsten Morgen waren alle leicht am frieren doch zogen sie weiter und je weiter sie kamen desto ungemütlicher wurde das Wetter. Gegen Mittag setzte auch noch Schnee fall ein. Somit zogen sie den ganzen Tag ohne Pause weiter und hielten erst als die Nacht hereinbrach. Der Winter kommt dieses Jahr ungewohnt früh, dachte sich Elendil. Wir müssen diesen Pass so schnell wie wir können überschritten haben, sonst sind wir verloren. Dieser Gedanke ging nicht nur ihm durch den Kopf, sondern auch seinen Begleitern, doch besonders ihm da er sich verantwortlich für sie fühlte. Zumal er es war der dieses Unternehmen begonnen hatte und sie ihm gefolgt waren und nicht er ihnen.

Doch die darauf folgenden Tage wurden immer unfreundlicher was das Wetter anging und die Besteigung des Hohen Passes forderte von allen Körperlich alles ab. Nirgends fand man eine stelle wo man die Nacht hätte ruhig verbringen können. Der Schneesturm fegte steht's um sie her und sie kauerten sich eng beieinander. Doch der Wind der immer um die Felsenpfiff drang ihnen durch Mag und Bein. Doch etwas Positives schien dieses Wetter zu haben. Bei diesem Sturm wagte sich kein Wesen was unter den Bergen hauste hervor. Was ihnen aber ein schwacher Trost war.

Am schlimmsten wurde es als sie die höchste Stelle des Passes erreichten. Hier fegte der Wind am stärksten und alle fünf gingen gebeugt um nicht umgeweht zu werden. Hinzu mussten sie sich durch Schneewehen kämpfen und dabei sich möglichst an der Felswand rechts von ihnen zu halten. Links von ihnen war ein Abgrund, bei dem man nicht mal den Boden sah. Eine gefährliche Route die sie nahmen doch gab es kein zurück.

Somit waren sie erleichtert als sie endlich einen Weg fanden der Bergab führte. Es kam ihnen vor als wären es Monaten gewesen die sie sich über den Pass gekämpft hatten. Selbst die Mäntel der Beorningern hatten nur bedingt geholfen die Kälte auf dem Pass abzuwehren. Als sie schließlich auf dem Abstieg wieder eine Wind geschützte stelle entdeckten machten sie dort Rast.

Während Elendil, Amandil, Sirinde und Silmarien sich erschöpft in einer Ecke sich fallen ließen schaffte es Beleg mit einem Teil des Brennstoffs den sie hatten ein Feuer zu entfachen. Das erste was sie seit geraumer Zeit wieder in gang brachten. In der Zeit wo die anderen schliefen und Beleg wache. Mochte er selber genau so wenig geschlafen haben wie die anderen so war er doch der einzige der noch etwas kraft hatte um wache zu halten. Doch hatten sie ihr Ziel fast erreicht. Sie hatten den Hohen Pass überschritten. Als Beleg einmal zum Himmel sah, erkannte er dass es nicht Abend wurde sondern die Sonne sich gerade erst noch ihren Weg über das Gebirge erkämpfen musste. Es wird also gerade erst Tag, dachte Beleg ehe ihm selber die Augen zu vielen und er einschlief.

Alle wurden von Amandil geweckt. Er sah erholter aus als die letzte Zeit, dennoch würde er diese Etappe ihrer Reise wohl Zeit seines Lebens nicht vergessen. Elendil stand auf und streckte sich. Es war nicht angenehm auf hartem Fels zu schlafen doch würde er sich daran gewöhnen müssen. Wie ihm ging es auch den anderen, besonders Silmarien die von Haus aus etwas anderes gewohnt war. Doch hatte sie es sich selber zu zuschreiben dass sie die Gruppe verfolgt hatte und schließlich sich ihnen angeschlossen hatte. Doch das wusste sie selber am besten.

Nach dem sie wieder etwas Kram gegessen hatten, zogen sie weiter, den Weg hinab. Es ging nun um einiges leichter als der Weg vor ihnen selbst der Schneefall der gegen Mittag wieder einsetzte, war bei weitem nicht so schlimm wie auf dem Hohen Pass. Die Wolkendecke über ihnen hatte sich wieder geschlossen und es schneite weiter, doch nur leicht und dies bestätigte die Vermutung aller. Der Winter kam im diesen Jahr um Monate zu früh. Das bekräftigte Elendil auf Atanamirs Rat zu hören und sich nach Bruchtal zurück zu ziehen um dort den Winter abzuwarten, ehe man weiter Nach Arnor zog, den dieser Teil von Eriador in dem sie sich nun befanden gehörte noch nicht zum Reich Arnor.

Als zwei Tage vergangen waren und die Ruinen von Bruchtal nicht mehr weit waren, blieb Amandil stehen. Es war nach wie vor am schneien und man hätte meinen können das bis auf ihre Schritte nichts zu hören war. Doch hörte man in der Stille wie mehrere kleine Steine die Felsen herunter rollten. Die Gruppe drehte sich um. Das Land lag still um sie herum. Sie waren nun nach Südwesten Unterwegs um wo die Ruinen von Elronds Haus lagen. Hinter ihnen sahen sie einige Felswände die den Pfad flankierten. Elendil sah zu Amandil der seinen Bogen vom Rücken genommen und bereits einen Pfeil auf die Sehne gelegt hatte. Sein Blick ging über die Felsen die sie im Rück gehabt hätten wenn sie weiter gegangen wären.

Doch dann glaubte Elendil einen Schatten über die Felsen huschen zu sehen. Nun Nahm sich auch Beleg seinen Bogen, doch verzog er sein Gesicht als seine linke Hand sich um den Bogengriff legte. Silmarien und Sirinde schienen auch etwas bemerkt zu haben, denn beide Frauen stellten sich eng aneinander. Auch Elendil bereitete sich auf einen möglichen Kampf vor, während Amandil und Beleg die Felsen weiter betrachteten. Doch gerade als Silmarien aus atmen wollte, in der Annahme das es nichts war, riss Amandil seinen Bogen auf die rechte Klippe und schoss. Kurz nach dem Abschuss ertönte ein halbtierischer Schmerzensschrei und etwas fiel in den Schnee. Die Antwort ließ nicht lange auf sich warten drei schwarze Pfeile surrten durch die Luft und steckten kurz darauf im Boden. Sirinde stieß Silmarien zu Boden welche seitlich im Schnee landete. Elendil sprang nach links und suchten wie alle seine Begleiter Schutz, doch saßen sie wie auf dem Präsentierteller.

„Orks." Das hätte Amandil zwar nicht sagen müssen, da es sich jeder selbst hätte ausrechnen können doch mussten sie nun sehen nicht von den Pfeilen, die nun von Kippen herunter kamen, aus zu weichen. Amandil und Beleg hatten nur selten die Möglichkeit zu schießen. Doch wenn die Orks auch die bessere Position hatten, so waren doch die beiden Waldläufer die besseren Bogenschützen. Doch konnten die beiden Männer nicht liegend ihre Pfeile abschießen und so mussten sie immer in den Kniestand gehen wenn sie schießen wollten.

Nach einer weile lagen die Angreifer tot vor oder auf den Felsen. Elendil sah sich um. Sie alle schienen wie durch ein Wunder unverletzt geblieben zu sein. Weder Amandil und Beleg noch Silmarien schienen etwas abgekriegt zu haben. Halt! Sirinde fehlte. Die vier sahen sich alle um und sie fand die Rhunin mit einem schwarz gefiederten Pfeil in der rechten Schulter steckend am Boden liegen. Sie zitterte als wenn sie furchtbar fror. Silmarien ging neben ihr direkt auf die Knie und suchte in ihrem Beutel alles was sie brauchen konnte. Dann überreichte sie Beleg ein mehrfach gefaltetes Tuch welches dieser sofort um den unteren Schaft des Pfeils Wickelte und auf den Körper drückte.

„Sirinde. Beißt die Zähne zusammen. Das wird nun sehr viel Schmerz verursachen." Nach dieser Warnung wies Beleg, Amandil und Elendil zu sich und weiß sie an die Frau aus Rhun fest zuhalten. Anschließend nahm er mit der rechten Hand den Pfeilschaft und zog diesen nach oben, während er mit der anderen Hand das Tuch auf die Wunde drückte. Sirinde versuchte nicht zu schreien und presste die Zähne auf einander. Doch kurz bevor Beleg es geschafft hatte, den Pfeil zu entfernen, schrie Sirinde laut auf. Doch schließlich hielt Beleg den Schwarzen Pfeil ganz in seiner rechten Hand. Amandil presste das Tuch weiter hin auf die Schulter der Frau, auch wenn es sich mittlerweile starkrot gefärbt hat.

„Ich kann Sirinde hier draußen nur notdürftig versorgen. Aber sollten so schnell es geht nach Bruchtal." Nach ihren Worten brachten Elendil und Beleg, Sirindes Oberkörper in eine aufrechte Position öffnete sie den Mantel und zog diese nur so tief bis sie die Wunde behandeln. Der Pfeil war knapp unterhalb des Schulterknochens in den Körper eingedrungen doch Knochen waren nicht verletzt worden. Silmarien reinigte die Wunde und strich eine Salbe darüber die sie bei sich trug. Zu letzt machte sie einen verband den sie mit stricken fest machte. Amandil nahm den Orkleichen alles ab was sich verwenden ließ und darunter waren Bögen, die man vermutlich Anorischen Truppen gestohlen hatte, die Stricke mit denen Silmarien, Sirindes Wunde fest machte. Die Gruppe ging so schnell wie es ging und Sirinde weigerte sich getragen zu werden und hielt so gut sie konnte das Tempo mit. Sie gingen selbst als es dunkel war und machten nur Rast als sie überhaupt nicht mehr sahen wohin sie gingen. Kaum war das erste Licht des neuen Tages aufgegangen, schon zogen sie weiter. Immer zu nach Südwesten. Bis auf berge die sie hin und wieder Flankierten. Schließlich folgten sie einen schwach erkennbaren Weg der sie in ein Tal führte.

Nach einer Weile, erkannten sie in nicht all zu weiter ferne die Umrisse von Gebäuden. Das musste ihr Ziel sein. Bruchtal. Sie gingen weiter den Pfad entlang. Gegen späten Abend erreichten sie die Ruinen und stellten fest, dass es in diesem Tal nicht ganz so kalt war wie in den Bergen. Doch das kümmerte sie zu dem Zeitpunkt wenig.

Nach dem sie die Ruinen erreicht hatten, suchten Amandil und Beleg nach einem Teil der Anlagen und Gebäude der sich eignete um dort zu überwintern. Sirinde wurde auf eine niedrige abgesetzt wo Silmarien sich die Wunde besah, so gut es ging. Erleichtert stellte sie fest dass bislang alles richtig gemacht worden war. Zumindest würde die Frau aus Rhun daran nicht sterben. Elendil blickte die sehr junge Frau an. Silmarien war fast noch ein Kind und man konnte glauben sie habe sich aus jugendlichem Übermut der Gruppe angeschlossen. Doch war sie nun ein festes Mitglied der Gruppe geworden auf das nicht zu verzichten war. Elendil wollte auch gar nicht auf sie verzichten, nicht nur weil sie Heilkundig war sondern auch weil er wusste das man ihr vertrauen konnte und jemanden vertrauen zu können war viel in diesen Tagen wo nicht einmal mehr auf die Blutsbande geachtet wurde. Zumindest im wurden sie im Süden nicht mehr geachtet.

Während Elendil Gedanken verloren ins Tal blickte sah, kehrten Amandil und Beleg zurück. Sie schienen zufrieden zu sein. Sie hatten ein Gebäude entdeckt das scheinbar bis vor wenigen Jahren noch genutzt worden war. Elendil nickte. Sie hatten ihr Winterquartier gefunden. Die fünf gingen in ein Kleines Gebäude nahe dem Haupthaus und fanden sogar einen Kupferkessel der noch zu gebrauchen war. Das Gebäude hatte nur das Erdgeschoss und drei Räume. Der hinterste war der Größte und dort schlugen sie ihr Lager auf und warteten bis der Winter vorüber war.

_AN: Das war teil Eins. Aber es geht weiter. ;-)_

Kram ist Wegbrot. Da die Menschen in Thal und Esgaroth es zur Zeit des Ringkrieges hatten dürfte es mittlerweile in ganz Mittelerde verbreitet sein.


End file.
